


Just Marinette

by TheDrift



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Give me validation, ITS KIND OF CUTE, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Damian Wayne, Why am I still tagging?, but in a cute way, but like in a sibling way, damian doesnt hate marinette, marinette has no last name, she grew up on the streets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Damian never got to choose his siblings. How come Bruce got to pick everyone? That wasn't fair, and Damian said as much.So he decided that he'd adopt whoever/whatever he wanted to into the family.It first, it was just dogs, cats, cows...But then Marinette arrived.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 330
Kudos: 1286





	1. Only People Who Count Get Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is basically the cool older sister

Marinette. Just... Marinette. That's all she knew and she was perfectly fine with it. 

At five years old, she was abandoned. At five years old, she learned to adapt and could easily mimic fight skills, though it took longer to master them.

And at sixteen years old, she stood in all her glory over a head of lettuce and a fork. She had stolen it from some poor sap that wanted to make a salad. 

Well.

Sucks for them. 

"Don't be little shits and eat it all, got it?" She said, standing over three other kids that had to be around 8 or 9 years old. "Count for me. Then you could have some." They were in an alleyway that was closed off by a gate but it was the area where rat's simply would not go due to the cats in the area. 

"We're not babies, Mari," Ryan, the shittiest shit of all of them, crossed his arms and tried to glare at her. He was only a bit shorter than her with a short buzzcut and brown eyes, the same color his hair would've been had it not been cut.

She glared back, holding the lettuce out of his reach. 

The other two, K.K and Marcus smiled up at her and started to count. When they reached thirty, Marinette let them have some. 

She raised an eye at Ryan. He groaned, then started to count, stumbling through the teens, but then going faster when he reached the twenties. Finally, he reached thirty and took some lettuce from K.K's hands.

K.K growled at him, looking like a wild animal. "K, don't do that," Marinette said, reprimanding the little girl lightly. Said girl was in shorts and a teeshirt that was too big for her with brown hair tied up. The summers in Gotham had only made her dark skin darker, but she was a little beast once you got through the adorableness. 

Marcus stared between K.K and Ryan. "I'm the best one out of us," he decided, then took another bite. He offered some to Marinette, who smiled.

"I've already eaten," She said, lying through her teeth. "Plus, I've got things to do. Stay out of trouble, worms." 

"Yes, Ma'am," the three chorused. She made her way over the gate, then looked back to see the three already gone. She smiled a bit, then adjusted her baseball cap. 

She had places to be and things to steal.

Plus, it was just getting dark out.

And under the cover of night, she did her best work.

But so it turned out, so did a few certain birds and a bat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babes. This isn't my first fic. I also have one called Daughter Of The Leauge.  
> The description sounds SUPER angsty but I swear the whole thing makes me seem like I'm on crack 99% of the time.


	2. The Game's Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao they gonna find herrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades says hi, babes!

Marinette checked her stolen watch. Seven fifteen and the sun was setting. Ah, summertime. 

_I need to get K.K's allergy pills,_ Marinette thought, thinking back to the last summer when K.K's allergies got so bad she scratched her arms until they bled and her eyes got so puppy she could barely see.

She spotted a tired but wealthy-looking man stumble out of Wayne Enterprises, obviously sleep deprived. 

"This is to easy," she muttered to herself. She pulled the top of her cap down and her jacket up so it covered the bottom half of her face. Marinette bumped into him, reaching into his jacket pockets and grabbing his wallet. "Sorry, sir." 

He looked like he tried to focus on her, but she scurried off before he could focus much. 

She ducked into an alleyway, then climbed the fire escape so she could look over her spoils. A few hundred bucks, some Wayne Enterprises card, some credit cards, and a picture of Red Robin putting Robin into a headlock.

 _Now, why would he have_ that? She wondered. Marinette waved the idea away when she looked at her watch again.

Seven-thirty. 

And she had a fight tonight. 

**********

"Has anybody seen my wallet?" Tim Drake patted himself down when he got home, looking for his wallet. "I can't find it." 

"Leave it at the office?" Dick said, eating a bowl of ramen as he walked down to the Batcave. Tim shook his head. "Well, what happened? Retrace your steps."

"Um," Tim wrinkled his eyebrows. "Went to the office this morning, got three coffee's." They were walking down to the Batcomputer, where Bruce was already suited up and looking at the giant screen. "Um, had lunch, I think... and I didn't really go anywhere else. I do remember putting it in my pocket because I had a hard time looking for it." 

"What're we looking for?" Jason was already suited up and putting on his helmet. 

"Tim's wallet," Dick said. He quickly ate the rest of his ramen and put the bowl on the desk by Bruce. 

"Then I went outside and this little girl crashed into me and I went home," Tim finished, acting like they didn't say anything. 

Silence.

Then.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DIDN'T CHECK YOUR POCKETS AFTER SHE CRASHED INTO YOU?" Jason was the first to break the silence. "- _wheeze-_ , Timtam, that's the oldest trick in the book!" 

Tim just stared at him. "She stole my wallet," he deadpanned. He banged his head into the nearest wall.

"I don't think you hit your head hard enough, Drake. You're still breathing." Emerging in his Robin suit was Damian, scowling as usual. The eleven-year-old child glared at Tim for no apparent reason.

"What'd she look like?" Jason asked. "I wanna find her and give the kid a hug." 

"Um, short, maybe 4'11, blackish bluish hair in a baseball cap. She was wearing an army jacket and worn-out shoes. Freakishly blue eyes," Tim said, closing his eyes and trying to remember. "This was about twenty minutes ago." 

Jason clapped his hands, letting the sound echo throughout the cave. "First to find her gets a reward." 

"I am not doing this," Damian muttered, stalking past them.

"Demon spawn is quitting, anybody else?" Jason said. Damian turned to face him.

"I am _not_ quitting, I simply do not wish to partake in these childish games." He snapped. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Surreeee." Damian muttered into his hands.

"Fine, but I will win," he snapped, then went to the Batmobile and waited for his father. 

*

*

*

EXTRA: "Why can't you just buy another one?" Red Hood asked, vaulting across rooftops.

"Bruce gave it to me my first birthday at home," Red Robin sighed, then shrugged. "More sentimentality than anything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS this will be a PLATONIC relationship.


	3. She's Actually A Good Fighter?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette likes to fight and RR wants his wallet back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dearest muffin cakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Marinette wrapped her hands and grinned at the small crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. 

She was wearing a sports tank top and shorts, her hair in a messy bun. "Hey, Gotham!" She said, winking at the crowd. They roared in response. "It's me again! Maricat!" Her face paint was black charcoal with green highlights. "Are you ready?" Again, the crowd screamed. 

It wasn't her job to get them hyped up and yelling, but she liked the noise. She liked their energy. "Alright, Maricat. Are you trying to steal my job again?" It was a man, around twenty years old with a bright smile. 

"Sorry, Announce!" She said with a wink, going back to her corner in the ring. No one really knew Announce's real name, but they called him that seeing as he was.

Well.

The announcer. 

It was illegal fighting and illegal betting. 

But money was money and K.K needed her allergy pills. 

"Who am I facing tonight?" She asked. Announce took up getting the crowd hyped. 

"His name is Golpear, Miss Maricat!" Announce said. "Straight from the lower part of Gotham, we have our two hundred pound monstrosity!" A tall, dark stranger came out from where the fighters stayed at the intermissions. He was easily a good hundred pounds heavier than her. 

"Nice to meet you, Mister Golpear!" Marinette chirped, skipping forwards and sizing him up. 6'4, good build, obviously strong. "I'm Maricat!" She held out her hand for him to shake.

Golpear stared at her, then started to laugh. "Is this the champion I'm to fight?" A Spanish accent. Marinette drew her hand away from the man and glared. "I demand an even match, you fools!"

"Champion being the underlined word there, Mister Golpear." She said coolly. The crowd fell in a silent hush. "I was going to take it easy, but..." 

"To your corners, fighters!" Announce said loudly. 

Marinette beamed at the crowd, then glared at her fighter. 

"3! 2! 1!... FIGHT!" Announce quickly made his way out of there as Golpear charged Maricat. She ran at him, then slide under his wide legs, then shot back up and kicked him in the butt. 

"I thought you said this one was going to be good, Announce," she pouted. Golpear shouted in rage, then charged at her again, fists swinging. She met him in the middle and deflected his punch off of her forearm, throwing her own at his elbow with as much force as she could muster.

Golpear yelled in rage and stumbled back, holding his arm. Marinette saw the bruise already forming on her arms and shook it off. 

This time she ran at him, ramming her entire body against his. 

Ninety-six pounds of a malnourished Asian-French-American rammed into a well-fed Gothamite. 

And got him over the metal railings of the ring. 

She heard a snap.

"Was that you or me?" She asked. She was sitting on top of him, his leg pointing definitely the wrong way. Golpear only groaned in response. Announce helped her up and she brushed herself off, then observed the nasty bruise on her arm and legs. She could feel her ribs and stomach already starting to bruise from ramming into him. 

"Thank you," she said, biting back a groan of pain. But it didn't matter. She'd get the money.

******

"Guys, I think I found an illegal fighting ring," Red Hood whispered into his comms as he stood on the roof of _Trevor's Metal Factory_. Part of the roof was glass, so he got a good view of the fight. 

"No, I thought it was totally legal," Red Robin said dryly, still salty over his wallet. He landed down by Red Hood "Hey! That's the girl that stole my wallet!" 

"That tiny thing?" Red Hood asked, looking at the tiny girl who had just taken down somebody twice her size and weight. He let out a whistle of appreciation. 

"Do we bust it ourselves or get the cops?" Nightwing landed next to them, Robin and Batman following suit. 

Robin looked annoyed, as per usual, but Batman's mouth curled in disgust as he watched the little girl's bruises form. 

"We'll give them a scare," Batman decided. "Red Robin, you can go and get your wallet back when she leaves. The rest, follow me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Hades and give me some prompts if you want!


	4. Batman Needs To Keep Track Of His Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to have some words with Bats

Marinette's breathed in the hot summer night air and sighed. She was wearing her U.S Army jacket over her tank top, but still wore her shorts. In her arm was a gym bag, full of her workout equipment and cash.

She heard something behind her and sighed. "K.K? Marcus? Ryan?" She called out. "I told you I didn't want you watching me fight. Go back to The Hole and I'll meet you there." The three rascals always tried to watch her in action and see her out.

"I'm not any of those," a deep voice said. She tensed up and tightened her grip on her bag, then turned around. Red Robin was standing there, trying to scare her into submission. 

Well, that wouldn't work. Not on her. "Listen up, cosplayer. I don't need this right now. I have things to take care of." She snapped, the events of the day wearing down on her. 

"I'm not here for a fight, I just want something you took from a friend of mine," Red Robin tried to placate her. "You stole something from a man walking out of Wayne Enterprises today. Do you still have it?"

"I steal a lot of things," Marinette lied, knowing she only got one person today. "Plus, he works at W.E? I'm sure he can buy another one. Unlike him, I have to watch out for somebody other than myself. Go buy another one." 

She heard Red Robin sigh. "Miss. He can't-"

"Well I'm busy, try another night, Mister Red Robin," she waved goodbye and started to walk away. 

Another batboy was in front of her. Red Hood this time. "Listen up, sister. We need that wallet. Now." Red Hood said. "We don't wanna be assholes about this-" 

"Well, you kinda failed there. See you," she took a running start toward Red Hood, but he closed his legs together so she couldn't slide underneath. She shook off her original plan and bounced off of the walls instead. "Ciao, boys. Never talk to me again!" 

She ran off, Red Hood and Red Robin chasing after her. 

They lost her, surprisingly. 

"We can't find her," Red Robin said through gritted teeth as he informed Batman. 

"And most of the people in the fighting match escaped as well," Batman replied. "We'll catch both of them. Keep patrolling, then head home."

*******a week later********

"K.K!" Marinette called, going into The Hole. It was a nickname for the run-down apartments that she and her rats lived in. "I got the medicine!" K.K, who had been on bed rest the entire week opened her puffy eyes. "You need to take one a day consistently. It should work within a few days." 

K.K sat up, with help from Ryan, and took the glass of water Marinette offered her. "Thanks," she mumbled. She had been relying on Benadryl the entire week so she was sleepy. She downed the medicine, then went back to sleep. 

"All right, street rats," Marinette said lovingly as she looked at Ryan and Marcus. "You watch K.K. I'm going out to find some food and money." 

The two nodded faithfully and saluted her as she walked out, her bag in hand. 

She whistled as she walked around Gotham in her worn-out army jacket, tank top, and jeans. She was just completing her usual route of trying to get money when she heard an explosion near the docks. 

"That's not good," she said, running in that direction. When she got there, both the Gotham police and the fire department were there. "What happened?" She asked a nearby officer. 

"Just an explosion, miss. Something about the Riddler." An officer said. "The bats have cleared out of it, but we're still trying to get bodies from the debris." She nodded and walked around. 

It was peaceful, in a chaotic type of way. She enjoyed walking around it, the fire lessening when she heard a voice. The fire had been inside a building by the docks, tearing it down as it went.

"Batman. Nightwing. Ugh, even Red Hood or Red Robin, can anybody hear me?" Marinette walked towards the voice, the flames getting hotter. "I'm trapped underneath a beam and can't get up!" 

She sped off towards the fire at that. Even if it was an annoying bat, she wasn't going to have him _burn_ to death. 

"Hello?!" She called, going towards it. "Robin?" The voice had called for everybody _but_ Robin, so she just assumed. She didn't get an answer, but coughing instead. So she ran into the already collapsing building.

Marinette held her jacket up to her nose and mouth, her eyes watering from the fumes of the flames. 

She was ready to collapse when she found him. 

Robin. Cuts all over his body and a large gash in his forehead. Two burning beams were already on his passed out body.

She cursed as she touched the burning wood and lifted it. She threw it off of his body, burns and splinters coating her hands. 

Moving onto the next beam, she ignored the pain in her hands. As soon as she got it off of him, she lifted up the baby bird and put him over her shoulders. He had to be no older than eleven. 

"Batman needs new sidekicks. He can't just keep putting children in danger," she muttered, carrying the body out of the building. "And I assume you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Robin didn't reply, so she took that as a no, he did not want to go to the hospital. 

She sighed. "I thought so. Let's go, kiddo." 

Marinette carried Robin silently, all the way back to her little, musty, dirty apartment. 


	5. Baby Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title to this fic makes sense

"What do you mean Robin isn't there?" Batman growled at Red Robin and Nightwing. 

"I mean the kid isn't there, Bats," Nightwing snapped back, just as stressed as his adoptive father. "Somebody took him. His body is. Not. There." Nightwing paced back and forth, then threw his mask at the ground. "Somebody has the kid." 

***

"Ryan! I need medical supplies!" Marinette said. She laid Robin on the floor next to K.K. Marinette went to where she threw her bag by the door and took a good chunk of money out. "Burn supplies, Marcus. Got it? Ryan can go with you. And get water as well." She tossed Ryan her beloved switchblade. "Protect yourselves!" 

Both boys nodded and Ryan placed their little medical kit next to Marinette before running out the door with Marcus. 

Marinette took in a shaky breath, then let it out. "You've got this, Marinette." She wrapped her own hands and removed the splinters before going to work on the boy. She used her sewing scissors to cutaway his suit. "Hey, Robin. I know you hate people, but please don't kill me when you wake up." 

She started to work on Robin, getting all of the splinters out and cleaning the cuts on his body. "You'd better have someone at home to fix you up," she muttered, taking in some of the scars on the boy. 

By the time she was done with that, Ryan and Marcus had reappeared. "We got the stuff!" Marcus said, out of breath. "Um, some cream, more bandages, sewing supplies." 

Marinette looked up and placed a kiss on both Ryan and Marcus's heads. "Thank you, darlings," she said. Ryan wiped off her kiss and put the leftover money away in the cushion. 

*

The sun was finally rising when Marinette was finished. She had left his mask on, out of respect. 

"When I see that messed up man-bat I swear I'm going to slap him so hard Superman will be able to hear it," Marinette promised quietly. All three of her wards were sleeping peacefully, plus her new one.

She placed a cool rag on his burning forehead. 

She yawned, not having slept a wink the night before. 

*

"No news on Robin yet, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, placing a plate of food next to him. Bruce shook his head sadly. "Maybe rest on it, Master Bruce. Then go out and check tonight." 

Bruce nodded, "Maybe you're right, Alfred. Keeps tabs on everything here."

"As you wish, Master Bruce." Alfred took his seat after Bruce stood. "Take your food with." Bruce stuck his tongue out but took his food anyways. 

Alfred sat at the desk, looking for the young Master Damian and hoping that he was alright. 

*

Robin's eyes snapped open as he felt thread weave through his body. "Stop moving for fucks sake!" A female voice snapped down at him. He didn't want to, but he obeyed. "I'm almost done." 

A few seconds later, he heard the sound of scissors cutting, and the woman was finished. She came into view. 

"Hello, Robin... that is... assuming you're awake..." He still had his mask on, he realized as he shakily sat up. "Woah, don't go to fast there, bud." His uniform was in a neat pile on the floor next to him and he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and a blanket. 

"What did you do to me, harlot?" He demanded with a growl. The woman, who looked almost as tired as Drake, glared.

Another sound snapped him to his senses. "Are you insulting Mari?" A sleepy voice asked. Behind Marinette was a couch, and on the couch was a little girl. "Don't do that. She worked really hard for you."

"K.K. Go back to sleep," the woman, Mari, rolled her eyes. "Hi, I'm not a harlot, I'm Marinette." She held out a bandaged hand for him to shake.

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing the hand warily.

"You've been out for a few days," she said. "You were badly burned in the building fire. Stuck under some beams." 

"And am I to assume you saved me?" Robin asked, pulling the blanket closer to him. 

Marinette didn't seem deterred by his bad attitude at all, but instead, smiled. "Yes. And I'm going to have some words with the big bat about your safety." Her hand fell lightly to her side.

Robin frowned at her. "And your last name?"

"Excuse me?" The smile faded and he felt a bit bad for that.

"You didn't give one. You only said Marinette. I need to know who to compensate." Robin said, rolling his eyes, though she couldn't possibly see.

She only smiled again. "I'm Marinette. Just Marinette." She put her hand out for him to shake again and this time he complied. 

"Nice to meet you, Just Marinette," Robin said as he shook her hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Robin," Marinette smile only grew bigger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll update again today, but I'll try!


	6. Are They Getting Somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is honestly the most adorable little shit ever

"No." Marinette pushed Robin back down. "You're not leaving for at least another two days, got it?" 

"Marinette, I am fine," Robin assured her. She raised an eyebrow, then flicked the wound on his forehead and the wound on his chest, causing him to flinch back. 

With that, she smirked at the young hero. "Lie down." She ordered. With a final glare, he obeyed. 

"I was raised in the Leauge of Assassins, you know," he grumbled. She hummed in response. "I was one of the best. I could kill you in five different ways right now." 

She put down the dress that she was hand sewing for K.K. "Listen up, punk. I don't care about that, got it? We're living in the here and the now." She glared at him, which scared him more than he would admit. "And in the here and the now, you're hurt and shouldn't move. So shut the hell up and rest." 

Robin grumbled curses as he shifted on his side. The three kids, Marcus, Ryan, and K.K were out panhandling and begging for food and money. So it left Marinette to watch over a grumbling Robin. 

"Stop being a baby," Marinette said. 

"Shouldn't you not be working with your _burned_ hands?" Robin asked, turning back to face her. 

She shrugged, then finished the final stitches. "How's it look?" She asked, showing off the dress. It was made of mostly jeans but looked fashionable enough that you couldn't tell that it was homemade. 

"Very nice," Robin said. She rolled her eyes and folded the dress up. "Was that comment not acceptable?" 

Marinette snickered, "No, it's fine." She leaned back against the couch, then looked down at her stolen watch. "Fifteen minutes until I have to change your bandages." 

"Can we at least go somewhere with air conditioning?" Robin asked. "It is as hot as the fiery gates of hell in here." 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry that I'm broke?" She tried. "Oh, shut up and go to sleep. I'll wake you in a bit." 

Though he didn't want to, she was very persuasive. 

So he slept, not wanting to upset the small angry woman who was taking care of him. 

*********

"WHY HAVEN'T WE FOUND HIM?" Dick yelled, looking over the footage from the docks again. 

"Wait, shut up," Tim said, rubbing his eyes. "Look." In the corner of the screen was a little woman. She was so small it could've been a blip on the screen that ran into the fire, then came back out with a badly burned Robin a few minutes later. 

"Finally, something to go on," Jason sighed, letting his shoulders relax just the tiniest bit. "We'll look out for that chick tonight when we can get a clear photo of her." 

"Already done," Tim said, waiting for the computer to finish making the picture more clear. "Oh, my ever-loving Jesus Christ." 

"It's the small scary one," Jason said, taking a look. 

On the screen carrying the baby bird out of the fire was Marinette.

"At least we know who to look for," Dick sighed. "We can always look for the people she mentioned earlier when Tim first confronted her. What were the names?"

"Ryan, K.K, and Marcus," Tim said, listing the three off of his fingers. "Kids, from how she talked to them." Jason let out a loud groaned, then banged his head into the nearest object he could find (which is honestly a mood tbh).

"Great. We're hunting, aren't we?" Jason asked. 

"Just asking questions, Jaybird," Dick said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Just questions." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally would die for all of you and I live and thrive on your comments!


	7. You Mess With The Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman makes a Richard move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MOM AND MY SISTER ARE TRYING TO FIND THIS FIC OMGS HELP ME

"What is the matter with you, Just Marinette?" Damian asked, watching the small woman fidget. 

"Can you promise me you won't leave?" She asked suddenly. "It's past sunset and they aren't home yet." He stared at her. "I promise I won't be out long. It's just.. they always promise me they'll be home before or at sunset. And they aren't home. Can you stay here for, like, half an hour while I go look? Please?" 

And who was he to deny the pleading woman who had helped him? "Of course, Marinette." He found himself answering. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright! Advil is right there, um bandages are under the couch and you know where everything else is," she said, grabbing her army jacket and running out the door. 

He laid his head back and tried to fall back asleep.

***

"K.K?" Marinette called, holding her switchblade in her hand as she wandered around. "Ryan! Marcus! Where are you?" She stopped a few crackheads and started to ask about them, but then quickly dropped it when she realized they were as high as a kite on a windy day. 

"We know where they are." Something dropped down behind her, grabbed her around the waist, and then suddenly she was on a rooftop. Ugh. Nightwing.

"Listen." She held her large knife threateningly. "I need to know where the _fuck_ my siblings are right now." Nightwing backed up and held his hands up so as not to startle her. 

"They're fine," Nightwing said. Red Robin and Red Hood dropped down next to him. 

"Where's the other one?" She asked. "He's behind me, isn't he?" She quickly turned around to see Batman standing there. Marinette backed herself up to a corner of the roof. 

Unknowing of how scary they actually all were, they moved closer. "We just want to know where Robin is," Batman growled. 

That got Marinette back to earth. All of the men noticed the shift in her right away. "You want to know where Robin is?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous. She let out a laugh. "That boy was trapped under not one, but _two_ burning beams. And I didn't see _any_ of you in sight." 

"We were-"

"Unless you were putting a bullet in Joker's head, I don't care," Marinette snapped. "That boy is healing. You are not allowed to see him. Not until _I_ say so." 

Nightwing glared at her under his mask and opened his mouth to talk, but she wasn't finished. "I'm not done with you all yet, but I need to see all three of them before I go sicko mode on each and every one of you."

"And we want Robin back," Batman growled with a glare. She laughed humorlessly. 

"I'm not scared of that. You're his dad, right? Of course, you are, you two have the same glare." She said. Marinette looked at her watch. It was past half an hour. She looked at the ledge that was touching her feet next. "I swear to all things good and holy that I will jump if you don't tell me where they are right now." 

"When can Robin come back, then?" Batman finally sighed. 

"Two days bare minimum," Marinette said. "The kids?"

"They have a good meal in their stomachs and new shoes," Red Hood said. He watched as Marinette's shoulders slumped a little bit. "They're in the Batmobile."

Marinette sighed, then looked down. Of course. The Batmobile was right below her. 

"Ciao, bitches," she said, then jumped backward off of the rooftop. She used the fire escapes and walls to slow her way down, then she landed on top of the Batmobile. She hit the top of it twice. 

"Hello, Mari-Mari," K.K greeted her as Ryan rolled down the window. 

"Do any of you three know how to drive?" Marinette asked, then shook her head. "Of course not. Nevermind. Scoot, Marc." She quickly got inside the Batmobile and started the engine. 

"She's trying to steal the Batmobile," she heard Red Hood laugh. 

"Holy fuck she's successfully stealing the Batmobile," Red Robin responded. Marinette ignored it. 

"Ryan? You got the GPS disabled?" She asked.

"All ready, Nettie!" Ryan said, giggling at his rhyme. She smiled, pushed the button that made it invisible and drove off, leaving no trace of the Batmobile for them to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and hugs, luvs


	8. You Get The Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian likes Marinette better than he does his siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my family is now looking for my fic, right?  
> And I have a BIG family.   
> 12\. Siblings. So if you're readings this...   
> Hello, S, E, O, D, J, C, M, P, V, V, M, R and mom and dad

"I just stole the Batmobile," Marinette whispered to herself as she raced through the streets. "Anybat following us?" 

"No, sir, no!" K.K said cheerfully. Marinette managed a smile for, if not them, then herself. 

"Okay, we're going to make a few more turns, then go back home, okay?" Marinette said, phrasing the words as a question. "Why don't you tell me what happened, babes." 

_K.K, Ryan, and Marcus ran through the streets as the sun began to set._

_"She's gonna get maaaad," Marcus said, drawing out the word._

_"Who's going to get mad?" A friendly voice asked from above them. "You need help getting home?" Red Hood landed on the sidewalk beside them._

_Next thing they knew, they were walking into Walmart to pick out shoes._

"And we got this!" Ryan held up a bag. "Um, medicine, more allergy things, bandages, socks, some blankets. Oh, and a fifty dollar gift card for Target!" He showed the gift card and Marinette smiled at him.

"At least we got something out of this adventure," She muttered. After ten more minutes of driving and weaving between cars, they were home. 

Robin was up and trying to put on his suit, and weapon in his hand. "What are you doing?" Marinette screeched, running towards him. 

"Coming to find you," he said. "I thought that was obvious. It has been more than the allotted time." Marinette sighed, then gestured for him to lie back down. 

"Your little clan kidnapped mine," Marinette explained. "And then I stole the Batmobile..." 

Damian stared at her.

She stared back.

You could hear a pin drop.

"You're my new favorite sibling," Robin said, breaking the silence. "I am adopting you into the family." 

Marinette kept staring at him, her mouth twitching slightly. "Give me a hot second so I can put them to bed," Marinette said, holding up a finger. She walked forwards, then dragged him so she could move him and the blankets he was resting on.

He opened his mouth to question her, but decided to watch her work instead. She took the cushions off of the musty couch and opened it up.

Huh.

A couch that was also a bed. 

Marinette grabbed a few of the blankets that Red Hood had gotten them and spread them out on the mattress. "Sleep, you maggots," she said. Marcus and K.K giggled as they climbed on, but Ryan flipped her off and climbed on. She tucked them in and turned off the light. 

Robin opened his mouth again, but she put her finger to her lips. 

A minute or so later, heavy snores came from the three sleeping kids. 

Marinette turned back to him, then sat on the floor. The moon provided the only light as they looked at each other. "Now. What were you saying?"

"That I am adopting you into the family, as Father does all the time," Robin said with a blank stare. "You are now my mother plus sister." 

"Bonus," she said under her breath. "Sure. I'll accept that. But I'm not going anywhere." Robin nodded.

"That is fine, seeing as how all of my siblings come and go," He said. He laid down on the blankets again, breathing in the scent of the musty air. 

Both were quiet until Robin sat up again. "If you are to be my new family member, you must know who I am." With that as a little warning, he took off his mask and waited for a reaction.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked. 

He raised an eyebrow and she noticed his eyes were a startling green. "I am Damian Wayne," he announced. She nodded, then shook her head.

"Sorry, don't know that name. Though Wayne seems familiar." She said with a smile. Damian smiled back. Not a smirk, not a growl, but a smile.

"That is a refreshing change of pace, Just Marinette," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have rest I need to catch up on." 

With that, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Marinette just smiled at him, then leaned back against the couch, allowing her aching body to finally rest. 


	9. Large Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> return to the bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking prompts from my DOTL fic and putting some in here!

"I want that butler of yours to look at how you're healing, got it?" Marinette asked, her hands fidgeting as she walked around. Damian was putting on his Robin suit. 

It had been two days since the secret had gotten out, and K.K, Marcus, and Ryan had sworn their secrecy as well. 

"Of course, Marinette," Damian said. K.K handed him his mask and he thanked her. 

"The Batmobile is just outside, invisible," Marinette said, "Um, tell Nightwing he's an ass for scaring me. Oh! And here!" She handed him something. A blanket. "Wait- you know how to drive, right?"

"I already have plenty at home, thank you," Damian said, staring at the folded up thing. "And yes, of course, I know how to drive." 

Marinette scoffed and unfolded the blanket so it draped down to the floor. The background was red and it had a robin on the front, leaves in its mouth. "I made it, stupid." She folded it back up and handed it to him.

"I will treasure it," he assured her. She smiled and handed him the keys to the Batmobile. 

"Drive safely, got it?" She asked. Damian watched as she moved towards him, then wrapped him in a hug. 

With her little body, Marinette actually lifted him up. "Ah, so that's how you carried me out even though I'm taller than you." He smirked at her and she punched his good arm.

"Get home safe, weirdo," she said. He nodded and walked out, his new favorite blanket in hand.

*********

Bruce was three seconds away from tracking down the girl and adopting her when a roar of an engine caught his attention. 

The Batmobile was back. 

It stopped and parked in its usual place and Bruce panicked for a second, wondering how on earth the little girl found his hideout. 

Instead, his youngest limped out of the car gracefully.

He was...

He was...

He was holding a Mcdonalds' large black coffee. "I have returned," he said, taking a sip of the coffee. 

Jason chose that moment to come down into the cave. He looked between Damian and Bruce, then the large black coffee. "Where'd you get the Batmobile from?"

"My new mom," Damian said, walking towards the nearest chair. Unfortunately, Tim was sleeping there. Fortunately, that meant Damian got to throw him off of the chair. 

Tim landed with a thud on the floor as Damian sat. 

"Mind telling us where you've been?" Jason asked, staring at him.

Damian shrugged, then glared. "I have been staying with my new sibling, Just Marinette," he said. "She cared for me under her dingy roof and I made her my new sibling." 

"It's hereditary," Tim muttered, standing back up. This was going to be a long explanation. 


	10. Damian And His Security Blanket.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian already misses his other family lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ages back in chapter one! Sorry about that, but I realized that 8-9yr olds are somewhat more competent that 5yr olds.

"She says you're an ass for scaring her." Was the first thing Damian said to Dick when he saw him. Dick squealed and ran towards Damian, wrapping him up in a hug. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Damian kicked Dick in the shin and Dick released him.

"You're back!" Dick said, clapping. 

"It seems so," Damian nodded. "Do you know where I can find Alfred?" Dick smiled and Damian took a step away.

"I gotchu," Dick said. With one move, Damian was over Dick's shoulder. 

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Damian demanded as Dick ran throughout the manor. He beat on Dick's back, trying to get his brother to relinquish his hold. 

Dick ran into the theater room and ~~yeeted~~ threw Damian down on the nearest beanbag, letting his younger brother sink into it while he made his escape. "Richard!" Damian yelled, struggling to get up. 

"Do you need help, Master Damian?" Alfred was above him, his eyebrows wrinkled. 

Damian waved him off and rolled off the beanbag, landing on the ground with a thud. "Alfred," Damian addressed the older man. He brushed himself off and stood, his back straight. "My new mother wishes for you to take a look at my injuries and would like to know if she did an acceptable job patching them up." 

"Of course, Master Damian. Follow me." Alfred led Damian to the kitchen and sat him down on the counter while he got the first aid kit. Damian lifted his shirt up, letting Alfred observe the wrappings on his body. Marinette had wrapped them expertly, almost as if she had had practice on the subject.

"I'll need to compensate her, of course," Damian said. Alfred nodded and moved to take off the bandages. With a wince, Damian let him.

The burns were still there, but healing rapidly. "It seems that she has done a very well job, Master Damian," Alfred said. He got his own salve and started to apply them. "May I ask why you are carrying that blanket around everywhere?" He gestured to the blanket that was settled in Damian's lap.

Damian turned red around the ears and neck. He cleared his throat. "My new sister made it," he said, gripping it tighter. 

"Oh? Do you wish to tell me about her, Master Damian?" Alfred asked. He wiped off his hands and got the new bandages. 

"If you insist," Damian said, looking the tiniest bit pleased. "She was the one who pulled me from the fire, though she is no taller than me. She is incredibly strong and thoughtful and takes care of three other kids. Their names are as listed. K.K, Ryan, and Marcus. Marcus and Ryan are the ones who went and bought supplies for when I was badly burned, though they were only seven and eight respectively. Marinette quiet literally gave them a switchblade and told them to go and buy more supplies. As Father does so many times, I have adopted her into the family. She is now my new mother and new sister." 

"Is she now?" Alfred finished wrapping it up, so as to not disturb him too much as he talked. "Tell Miss Marinette that she did quite an excellent job, Master Damian." 

Damian nodded and put his shirt back down. "And the stitches?" He asked, referring to the ones on his forehead. Alfred squinted at them.

"Very excellent. She must sew a lot." Alfred stood and gathered up his supplies. "Now I must ask that you get some rest, Master Damian."

Damian nodded, not wanting to argue too much with his unofficial grandfather. "Thank you, Alfred." He hopped off of the counter and, with his blanket in his hands, made his way upstairs.

*********

"Master Dick, Master Jason, Master Tim, and Master Bruce. What do you think would've happened if Master Damian were to catch you?" Alfred looked around the corner to see Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Jason on the ground apparently frightened from Alfred. 

"We're were just listening," Dick tried weakly.

"Yes, Master Dick. I've gathered that much." Alfred helped them up one at a time. 

Jason shook himself off and ran his hand through his hair, getting it out of his face. "She gave a child a switchblade?" He asked.

"Is baby bird going to carry the blanket everywhere?" Dick squealed. "That's so cute!" 

"She gave a child a switchblade?" Tim asked, voicing Jason's earlier question. Alfred nodded. 

"You may ask Master Damian all of those questions when he wakes, as I have sent him off to bed," Alfred said, "I have cleaning to get back to." 


	11. Over A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to check in on her new family memeber

Damian had been on bed rest for a week, not even allowed to visit Marinette. He hated it. At least he had some form of entertainment at her house. Ryan and Marcus often wrestled on the ground, trying to impress him. 

But at the Manor?

All he had was books that he'd already read, Alfred's earl grey tea, and Jon's persistent visits. 

Until the seventh day...

****

"Where're we going, Nettie?" Marcus asked, holding Marinette's right hand while K.K held the left. Ryan walked in front of them, pretending to lead.

Marinette smiled down at Marcus. She'd always loved that nickname, though she didn't know why. It brought back fond, warm memories. "We're going to visit Dames." She said, then called up to Ryan, "Next right!" 

She had promised herself that if they hadn't heard from him within a week, then she would march up to Wayne Manor herself and see him, no matter what. 

"Do you think he'd like the flower crown Marcus and I made him?" K.K asked. She was wearing the crown made of daisies and dandelions on her head.

Marinette nodded as they neared the Manor. "He'll appreciate it!" She assured the young girl. "Now hush, mommy has to talk to the people now." She fixed the flower bag at her side, then sighed. It would never be straight. 

They walked all the way up to the front door and, letting go of the two children's hands, she knocked. 

****

Alfred opened the front door after hearing three loud bangs more than knocks. There stood a petite woman, three children behind her. 

"Is Damian alive?" She asked, her eyes a startling blue. It's a good thing Damian adopted her before Bruce did, Alfred thought. 

"He is most alive," Alfred said, "Are you the Miss Marinette that he has spoken of?" She beamed at that. 

"I don't know about the Miss part, but I am Marinette," she held her hand out to shake and Alfred obliged. "Nice to meet you." She turned behind her and nodded to the kids. 

"I'm Ryan Lincon." The one with the buzzcut said, marching up to Alfred and shaking his hand.

"I'm K.K Willows," the young girl with the flower crown whispered. 

"Marcus Russo," the last one said, also marching up. 

Ryan nudged Marcus in the ribs. "Shake his hand, idiot," Ryan whispered loudly. 

"Oh!" Marcus shook Alfred's hand, blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you, sir." Marinette smiled proudly down at the children. 

"Would you like to come in?" Alfred asked.

Marinette nodded. As soon as they walked in, the three kids gaped in wonder. "Does a king live here?" K.K asked in a whispered hush. Marinette giggled at that but turned to Alfred. 

"Can we visit Damian?" She asked. Alfred smiled.

"Upstairs, third door on the left," he said. "I have some freshly baked cookies if they would like to eat some." K.K, Ryan, and Marcus looked up at Marinette, waiting for her 'okay.'

She nodded. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me." Following the old butler's instructions, she went up the stairs. 

*******

Damian thought he would have a pretty boring day.

That was, of course, until 4'11 tiny Gothamite kicked his door open. "Damian Wayne. You never checked in to tell me you were alive!" She said going up to him. 

"Marinette!" He said in surprise, a small smile trying to make its way on his face. "How'd you find me?" 

"I asked around, you idiot," she said, wrapping him in a hug. Her hands were still thinly wrapped, he noticed. 

"How're your hands?" He asked, actual concern lacing his voice as his eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

She shrugged it off. "I'm fine, plus I've got a fight this Friday." 

"That is a very bad idea, Marinette," he said. She opened her mouth to argue when they both heard screaming from downstairs. 


	12. Dropkicks and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is literally so cute

Marinette ran down the stairs at lightning speed, willing her clumsiness not to kick in. 

There were three men, one of them holding up K.K. She drop-kicked the man and caught her daughter before the little girl could fall to the ground. 

"Owwwwwww. Jasooonnnn, she kicked me!" The man on the ground whined, holding his leg in pain. 

"Why were you holding my kid?" She demanded, holding K.K closer to her.

The guy with the white streak in his hair nudged the guy on the floor. "Get up, Dick, you'll live." 

"But Jaybirrrdd, it really hurt," The guy-Dick- whined again. 

"Let the man and his hurt ego wither in peace, Jason," the man with the coffee in his hands said. Jason rolled his eyes, then stuck out his hand for Marinette to shake. 

"Jason Todd," he introduced himself. Marinette shook his hand uneasily. 

"Dick Grayson," the man on the floor said, trying to stand.

"Tim Drake." The other man took another sip of his coffee. Marinette glared at Dick.

"You're the asshole who tried to scare me when I couldn't find them!" She realized, noting their builds and pinning them to the superheroes. 

The three men paled noticeably. "Um, we've never met before, miss..."

"Marinette. Just Marinette. Anyways don't try and lie to me," she said. "Nightwing," she nodded to Dick, "Red Hood," she nodded to Jason, "And Red Robin," she nodded to Tim, who gave her a peace sign. 

Dick and Jason glared at him. "It's too early to try and lie, my dudes," Tim said, rubbing his forehead.

"It's two in the afternoon," Ryan deadpanned. 

"That is true," Damian had finally come down the stairs and smirked at Dick. 

"You told her?" Jason hissed. 

"Of course I told her," Damian glared at Jason. "Right now, she is my favorite family member." Dick pretended to stab himself in the heart, then collapsed dramatically. K.K wiggled down from Marinette's hold and crouched down so she could see Dick. 

"Is he alright?" K.K asked, accepting the Marcus handed her. 

"Just dramatic," Damian assured her. Marcus nudged K.K in the ribs, then nodded to the flower crown on her head. 

K.K's eyes widened and she took it off. "Oh! Dami, we made this for you! It's a get well present!" She walked back over to Damian and held out the flower crown for him to take. 

Jason, Tim, and Dick (from the floor) watched, waiting to see how Damian would take the gift. 

And he took it without hesitation. "Thank you, K.K and Marcus. I will treasure it." He said without any prompt from Marinette. 

Ryan scoffed, but K.K and Marcus grinned.

"Oh, come on!" Jason said, "How come you don't call them by their last names?" Damian, with the flower crown fixed on his head, lifted up K.K, which was quite easy to do, seeing as how she weighed no more than 60lbs wet and no more than 4'3.

"Don't ever talk to me or my sister again," he said with a glare. His flower crown sat crooked on his head and the blanket Marinette made him was draped across his front with a robe. K.K looked between him and Jason, then mimicked his glare.

Marinette pretended to wipe away a tear. "Oh, my babies," she cooed. "Look at how cute you are." Damian tried to glare at her, but she ignored it and looked around the kitchen instead, taking it in with all of its grandeur. "Now. Where is Bruce? I need to have some words with him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have fanart for DOTL or JM, contact me at NotThatShortAtAll@gmail.com or on Tumblr @areshasissues


	13. Exploding Pixies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is home and Marinette needs sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has moved to the Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Damian Wayne instead of Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne

Ever since she was young, Marinette was a meta. She knew this much, seeing as it was all Old Lady Grey ever told her before she bit the dust. 

Her power, you ask? 

The ability to copy moves after seeing them once and perfecting them after a week of training, which came in handy at fights. 

But she had a second one. It was just a guess since there was no way she could actually prove it, but she thought that her second power as a metahuman was luck. 

So when the words 'I need to have some words with him' left her mouth and they heard Alfred open the door for the one and only Bruce freaking Wayne? She thanked all of her luck that she had in her tiny little body. 

"That's not creepy at all," Jason muttered. Marinette beamed. 

"Now, my children. Eat as many cookies as they'll allow you while I converse, okay?" Marinette said. They nodded and Damian carried K.K to the kitchen island, where he sat her down and gave her another cookie. 

Marinette walked out, channeling the confidence she did when she usually fought. Bruce's eyes widened just the slightest bit when he saw her. 

"Do I know you?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm the one who cared for your son when he almost died?" She deadpanned. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something under his breath.

"Of course he told you," he said, then straightened again. "Miss..."

"Marinette," she said. "My name is Marinette." 

"Miss Marinette, then. How about we talk somewhere else?" Bruce said. She nodded, then followed him to his main office on the first floor. "My first question would be: Where is my GPS tracker for my car?" 

She sat down on the chair across from his desk and he sat behind his desk. 

"Ahh, you must mean this." Marinette reached into her flower bag that she had brought along and pulled out a bunch of wires and a disk. She placed it on his desk. "Ryan disabled it. The kid has a knack for the tech and whatnot." 

Bruce stared at the GPS system, then sighed. He put it into one of his desk drawers. 

"My time to ask a question?" Marinette asked.

"Go ahead, Miss Marinette," Bruce said. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, wondering what fury the little girl could possibly unleash. 

" _How dare you allow your son into a burning building_." Marinette hissed, standing. 

"Damian has trained with very extraordinary-" 

"I don't give a rats ass that he trained with the club of killers, or whatever it was," She interrupted. "He is a _child_. No child should ever do that. Ever, Mr. Wayne." 

"Damian was perfectly equipped to deal with this. This is his coping from-"

"This is horrible coping! Have him take it out on a dummy! Not risking his life for a few gangbangers! At least wait until he's my age!" Marinette yelled, making Bruce glad that the room was partially soundproof. 

"And how old are you?" Bruce asked. He genuinely didn't know how old she was. There were no files on her and she had one of those faces whos age seemed to shift with their mood.

Marinette scowled at him, making the Dark Knight fear short children more. "I am sixteen years old, thank you very much." 

"Are you sure?" 

Marinette tore into him after that, shouting so loud that some of the sounds got past the partially padded walls. 

And it went on like that.

For an hour.

"Are you finished?" Bruce asked when she was done. She sat in a chair, exhausted and tired. 

"Yes," she mumbled with a yawn. "Mind if I...?" Her voice trailed off and she curled up in the chair, fast asleep. 

Bruce checked his watch. It was only seven thirty-five. He sighed again, not wanting to wake her. 

"Did you kill her?" Jason stage whispered, cracking open the door. Tim, Dick, Jason, Damian, and the rest of Marinette's kids filed in without indentation. "She just went silent." 

Bruce gestured to the big chair and the little girl curled up inside. 

"Woah," K.K whispered, staring at her. "I've never seen her sleep before!" 

"Neither have I," Ryan and Marcus whispered together. "She's always the last to go to sleep and the first to wake up," Marcus mentioned. 

Jason whistled low under his breath. "Looks like pixie pop finally wore herself to the bone. Timmy, go make sure the guest bedroom is ready. Looks like we're having a guest tonight." 


	14. Marcus' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette is getting hyped up by her kids as she sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I might post a little bit slower on both DOTL and on JM.   
> I'm also going to be writing on the Ipads and Kindles' so my spelling and grammar won't be perfect all the time. Just correct me in the comments if something is wrong!

"Where does she live?" Tim asked Damian. They were following Jason up the stairs, who was carrying Marinette princess style in his arms. K.K was on his shoulders and Ryan was hanging off his back. 

Damian scowled at his brother. "Why on earth would I tell you?" He snapped. 

Tim shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because we couldn't find her anywhere. She seems like a good fighter, though." Dick said, coming to Damian's other side. He was carrying Marcus. 

"She's the best fighter," Marcus mentioned, his eyes wide open. "She saved me!" All attention turned to him, bar K.K and Ryan. 

"Oh, my God, not this story again," Ryan muttered, shifting his place on Jason. They could tell Marcus had obviously told this story quite a few times.

"A few years ago-" 

"Marcus I am begging you to shut up," Ryan said.

"I was in my house," Marcus continued, pretending to not have heard Ryan. "Me, mamma, and papa were tucked into one of the lower-class areas in the south side of Gotham. So... the fire department... didn't get there until it was too late. I'd managed to escape through the back door, but mamma and papa," his voice cracked a bit, "Didn't." He cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on Dick. "I had wandered around for a few months, getting scraps of food here and there. It was around wintertime when Nettie found me. I was, like, six and curled up inside a garbage can with a loaf of bread. I had gotten hurt literally fighting for it."

"The fight was unfair," K.K mumbled. 

"You bit me!" Marcus said, pointing at the girl with a glare. 

"You pulled my hair!"

"You snitched on me!" 

" _Anyways._ Marcus? Would you like to continue?" It was Tim who had interrupted. Marcus nodded. 

"Yes, thank you," Marcus said. "So Nettie found me, with K right by her side, pointing at me with fake tears." 

"You were the one who fought Marcus?" Dick asked the little girl, who was leaning on Jason's head. She nodded as Jason kicked open the guest bedroom doors. 

Jason laid Marinette down on the bed and all of the little kids climbed down from the brothers and went to go cuddle next to her, including Damian, who shamelessly sat by K.K. "Anyways, Marinette had found K.K in a fight with some other kids, I dunno how that turned out, and then she tracked me down. She gave us her big winter coat and then carried us on her back, through the _snow,_ to the Gotham City Orphanage." 

"But you didn't stay there," Jason observed. 

Ryan rolled his eyes and crossed his armed. "Obviously." 

"No, we didn't," K.K said, earning a shove from Marcus. 

"It's my story!" He whined. She rolled her eyes and let him continue with the dramatic retelling. "No, we didn't stay there, _thank you very much, K.K._ The food was horrible and it was drafty and everyone was a butthead. So K.K and I tried to track down Nettie! She had given us her name and that was enough to go on. We found her at Kyla's Autoworks, just going inside with a bag."

"What was she doing at the car shop?" Dick asked, taking a corner seat in the guest bedroom.

"There was a match going down there, something big, I think," Marcus said, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember. "Anyways, we followed her inside and watched as she fought. I had to restrain K.K from going into the ring and beating up the other guy. Marinette almost lost that round, but she saw us in the crowd. I could see her eyes go really really big! It was so cool. Anyways, she saw us and quickly finished off the guy who was a foot taller than her. After that, she quickly got us out of there. She told us that we were _not_ allowed to watch her matches, and we promised we wouldn't if we could stay with her. I think she was smiling when we said that. Anyways, she led her back to The Hole and said 'Y'all can stay here and I'll help you out, but you have to listen to me, got it?' So of course we said yes. She'd saved us both in one way or another. After that, she shared whatever she could with us. Ryan over here wasn't happy having to share Nettie like that. He was there first, after all." 

Ryan muttered something under his breath and ducked under the covers. A knock on the door sounded that someone else had come.

"I do believe Miss Marinette would have Master Bruce's head if those three were not fed," Alfred said, walking in with a tray full of food. Ryan came out from under the covers at that. 

The three kids attacked the food, eating, and drinking as much as they could.

Jason, Tim, and Dick looked to Damian to see if he would eat anything, but Damian was fast asleep, curled up next to Marinette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages!!!!  
> Dick: 29  
> Jason: 25  
> Tim: 18  
> Mari: 16  
> Damian: 11  
> Ryan and Marcus: 9  
> K.K: 8


	15. Internal Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's caffeine intake is probably going to kill her one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love read all of your comments so much! They always make me laugh so hard like that one comment about Jason with the 2 by 4s with nails sticking out.   
> Oh my everloving lord I couldn't stop laughing.

Marinette woke up, her mind telling her body what to do without even knowing she was doing it. 

She was aware that she was on some kind of bed.

Maybe someone drugged her? Sitting up she rolled her shoulders, she'd figure that out after she had some coffee or something with a high dose of caffeine in it. Her eyes weren't even open all the way as she made her way carefully off of the bed, trying not to wake whoever else was in the bed.

She was aware that more people were in the room. Marinette just didn't care enough to act on that fact.

She grabbed the nearest warm thing could find and put it around her shoulders. Some sort of soft jacket? Maybe a hoodie or a sweater?

Making her way through the room and out the door, she realized her next obstacle was a set of stairs. 

With a groan, she got onto the railing of the stairs and slid all the way down, then hopped off and went to find the kitchen. 

"Hello, Miss Marinette," an old friendly voice greeted her. She tried to give a greeting back, but all that left her mouth was a grunt. She sat on one of the chairs and the person put a coffee cup in front of her as if they knew she would try and ask for it. 

She gave a sound of thanks, then sipped her ~~surprisingly~~ good coffee... then chugged the whole thing, burning her mouth. 

She didn't care, but she did finally open her eyes all the way. Oh. 

Yeah.

Marinette had gone to the Wayne Manor. "Finally awake, Miss Marinette?" Alfred asked when she had started to look around. She nodded and gave a small smile.

*********

Tim watched as he saw Marinette sit up sleepily at the crack of dawn. Internal alarm? Probably. He nudged Jason and Dick, then put a hand over both of their mouths. Dick got out his phone and started to record the excellent fighter.

They watched as she yawned and rolled her shoulders, then carefully made her off of the bed. Damian was still asleep, having slept through all movements the other kids made in the first place. 

Marinette, with her eyes still halfway closed, stole the extra-large _Wayne Enterprises_ hoodie from Tim's lap and wrapped it around her small frame. They followed her out the door, keeping quiet so as not to disturb the scary lady. 

"The stairs," Dick whispered as they watched Marinette stop at the top of them. She seemed to be assessing something, then got on one of the rails and slid all the way down. The three boys stared at her in amazement, surprised that she could keep her balance while half asleep. 

Jason was the first to move, running down the stairs as quietly as he could and following the girl. Dick and Tim ran down the stairs after they saw Jason move and followed the girl into the kitchen, where Alfred greeted her. Dick covered his mouth to keep from laughing as she gave a harsh grunt. Alfred set the coffee in front of her. It was one of the bigger cups that Tim normally used. You could see the steam rising up from it. It was still very, very, very hot. 

"That much caffeine intake is going to give her a heart attack," Tim said, watching as she sipped it at first. 

Then she tilted back her head and chugged the entire thing of coffee in one sitting, probably burning her mouth as she did. "Tim, we've found your rival," Jason whispered.

"Finally awake, Miss Marinette?" Alfred asked. They watched her nod and give a sleepy smile. 

The girl was a wonder. 


	16. Demon Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to be posting more in the mornings than evenings, now. It's just a warning! Though, I probably won't update on Weekends.   
> But if I do, it's going to be weirdly spaced and phrased and I wouldn't be able to fix until the following Monday.

"I take it they're upstairs in the bed?" Marinette asked with a yawn, staring at one of the doorways. "I know you three are there." With a sigh, Jason, Tim, and Dick came out from behind the doorway, Dick pocketing an expensive looking phone. 

"Yeah, pixie. All sound asleep, though Demon Spawn is bound to wake up soon." Marinette raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Jason tilted his head, going over his words to see what would've prompted the reaction like that. 

"Demon Spawn?" Marinette asked. Silence... then... "Would that make Bruce the Demon, then?" Jason broke into a grin and walked over, messing up her hair. He moved his hand away before Marinette could bite him.

"I'm sure Bruce is already drawing up the adoption papers," Dick said with a chuckle as he walked towards her too. Alfred put a cold glass of milk in front of her and she remembered the burning in her mouth. 

she sipped on it as they talked. "Damian already adopted us," she said. "Me, K.K, Ryan, the little shit that he is, and Marcus." 

The three raised an eyebrow. "Really? He never said anything about that!" Dick looked positively gleeful, but Marinette ignored it. 

"Yep. Plus, I don't wanna be adopted by Bruce," Marinette said. "No offense! He's a great father and bat person, but I can't put my trust in somebody I don't know will forget me or whatever." She took another sip of her milk, her tongue going dry. "I can't just uproot everything! I don't know if Bruce will just drop us after a few months! Then I would have to go back to the streets and try and get my apartment back! No. I can't just do that." 

Dick opened his mouth to talk, but Jason slapped his hand over it. "Alright. I understand. Of course, you don't have to put your trust in somebody you met literally yesterday."

Marinette's shoulders dropped, all of the tension going out of them. She looked like she was ready to be yelled at. "Thank you, Jason." She said, "Maybe I'll warm up eventually, but not right now." 

"You are always welcome to just drop by at any time," Tim offered. "If you ever need anything." Marinette grinned at them.

"Thanks!" She said, a bit happier now. Dick looked like he still didn't understand, but kept his mouth shut anyways. "Hey, Dames." 

Damian was in the doorway, glaring at everyone but Marinette. "I have told you, I already adopted her into the family," he said. He was dressed in jeans and a black teeshirt with socks, though he still held Marinette's blanket bundled up in his hands (he's so freaking adorable I swear to God-)

"Yes, yes you did," Marinette said, patting the chair next to her. Damian glared at everyone again- bar Alfred and Marinette. "Are the rest still asleep?" 

Damian nodded, accepting the eggs Alfred made for him. "Good. I've gotta get home and check to see if anything came for me," she said, hopping off of the chair. 

"We shall watch the three until you return, Just Marinette," Damian said seriously. Marinette nodded, then gave him a hug and messed up his perfect hair. 

"Thank you, bye!" She put the hoodie she had stolen from Tim on and blew kisses as she walked out. "Hello, Kitty!" She had found Alfred the cat. 

Dick walked out to warn her that Alfred bites and scratches, but there Alfred was.

Curled up in Marinette's arms, purring like he wasn't a little shit half of the time. "Bye, baby," she said to the cat in a baby talk before putting Alfred the cat back down with a kiss to his head. She walked out the front door, letting it shut softly behind her.

"She's a goddamn demon tamer!" Jason exclaimed, taking the seat she was just in. Dick only nodded, staring at Alfred the cat. 


	17. P-I-G-G-Y-B-A-C-K  R-I-D-E-S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUTE

Marinette made a beeline for her home, knowing that, sure enough, a white tabby cat with black markings on its ear would be there. 

And there it was, napping on her couch, a paper tied around a string on her neck.

"Hey, Doll," Marinette greeted her, waking the sleeping feline up. Doll stared her in the eyes as if to say. _Please let me go back to sleep, you fucker_. "Sorry! I just need the note on your neck!" Marinette made here way over to Doll, who hissed in response. Marinette ignored her and snatched the note off of the string on her neck. 

**_'Friday, eight PM, right below Lulu's Bakery. Say 'Calm night out tonight' to be granted access'_** the note read. She slipped the note back into her pocket and picked up Doll, who mewed in confusion.

"We're going to get you some milk, Doll." She walked out with the white tabby in her arms. 

******

"We get to eat all this?" K.K asked as she looked over the mound of food on the dining room table. While they only used the table for dinners, Alfred had been treating the three little guests like royalty. 

Marcus and K.K looked to Ryan for permission, but he held up a finger. "Mari says we have to promise to help clean up, then thank whoever made the food for us," Ryan said, slapping the piece of bread out of Marcus' hands. 

They all turned to Alfred, who stood by the doorway with a jug of orange juice. "Thank you! We promise to help clean up!" The said, their voices ringing in combination. 

Alfred only smiled at them, then went to fill each of their glasses. The feasting began, and about ten minutes into it, Jason walked in, his eyes widening at the sight of food. "Ooo! All I had was cereal today and I'm hungry again." 

He tried to take a bagel from their stash but K.K almost bit him. 

"I suggest that you do not tamper with their food, Master Jason," Alfred advised lightly. He was standing by them, the orange juice jug still in his hand. Any time a child down a cup, he'd be there to automatically fill it right back up.

"Noted," Jason said, "Does this mean I can use the kitchen to make myself something?" He added the last part hopefully, but Alfred shook his head.

"I am afraid I have just cleaned up again, Master Jason." Alfred moved to fill up Ryan's cup again. 

Jason pouted, then looked between the kids again. "I'll go set up a Disney movie and make the Theater room comfy, I guess," Jason said, slowly walking out while not turning his back on the kids lest they decided to become cannibals. 

******

"Did you follow me?" Marinette asked, turning back to see Damian. 

"No." 

"I see you... right there." She gestured to him. Damian wasn't even trying to hide. He just looked at her with a bored face. 

"Carry me back," he suggested. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow at that, then crossed her arms. 

"Please," he added, wrinkling his eyebrow. She sighed, then smiled. 

"Fine." She bent down and he got on her. He was an inch taller than her, but not that heavy, so she carried him with ease. She tilted her head back to look at him and he was smiling, though he quickly cleared his face of all emotion when he saw her looking. 

"Thank you," he managed to couch out. Marinette just grinned even bigger, then started the route to Wayne Manor. 


	18. Cat Toys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piggyback

"What're we doing here, Just Marinette?" Damian asked. They had stopped at Target on the way to Wayne Manor, and Damian, while he didn't argue, did sigh a lot. 

Marinette held her Target card up so he could see it, as he was still on her back. "I have a _gift card_ ," she said the word like it was a blessing from the heavens. "And I need to get Doll some treats." She nodded down to the cat that she was holding with one arm. 

An employee had come up, probably to tell them off, but Damian glared at them until the backed off and went to go and tend their cash register. 

With a child on her back, a gift card in one hand and a cat in the other, she set off in Target, looking for cat toys. 

"Get in the cart, Dami," Marinette said, putting the cat in the cart as well. 

"No."

"Dami-"

"It is comfortable up here."

"Damian Just Wayne. Get in the cart."

"I shall not."

"Damian-"

"I quite like being this tall. I do believe I am taller than my acquaintance, Jon Kent up here." Marinette sighed, then hung her head, defeated. 

"You're buying me ice cream, Dami." She began to push the cart around the store, people staring but quickly averting their eyes when they saw Damian glaring at them. 

Damian nodded, finally hearing what she had said. "Of course, Just Marinette," he said. "What kind would you like?" 

Marinette put some toys in the cart as she looked around. "Mmm. Rocky road, please." He nodded. "Do you think she would like this?" Marinette held up a cat toy with feathers on the end, only for Doll to swipe at it.

"Yes, I do believe that is acceptable," Damian nodded. They two wandered around Target for another hour before checking out. 

************

K.K was in the middle between Ryan and Marcus, her head on Marcus' lap while her feet were on Ryan's. Neither boy had the heart to push her off as they watched _Beauty and The Beast._

"Who are they?" Barbra Gorden whispered from the doorway. 

Jason and Tim stood next to her. "The brat got injured about a week or two ago," Tim whispered back, "Marinette took him in and healed him. Wouldn't tell us where he was." 

"Who's Marinette and how does this pertain to those children?" She asked. 

"She's this tiny little thing. Damian has proclaimed that she's his new mom/sister," Jason said. "She takes care of them." 

"And has Bruce-"

Jason shook his head and walked out. Barbra wheeled after him, Tim following suit. "She doesn't want to. Doesn't trust anybody but her kids, I think." 

"And Damian," Dick added helpfully when they arrived in the living room. "What're we talking about?" 

"Marinette." Jason and Tim said. 

"Yes?" A voice rang throughout the manor. Said girl came in, Damian on her back, two Target bags on her arm and the other arm holding a white tabby cat. "Oh! Hello, there! I'm Marinette." 

Barbra smiled and shook the hand that was holding Target bags and was outstretched to her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Barbra Gorden, but you can call me Babs." Marinette smiled back. She placed the Target bags on one of the couches, then gave the cat to Jason.

"Off, Dami," she said. Damian was nearly asleep on her back.

"No, I'm comfortable." He adjusted his grip, then laid his head on her and closed his eyes. 

Marinette sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll have to lie down." That was the only warning before she laid down on the couch, crushing Damian. He got up and rolled off of the couch. 

"Rude." Marinette just shrugged, then got up again. At least it had gotten him off. 


	19. Inquieries (or however you spell them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spirals.

"Just Marinette. What does this mean?" Damian held up the note he found in her pocket. 

"Just Marinette... what?" Barbara asked. Marinette reached for the note and snatched it out of his hands.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "It's the location for my fight. You are _not_ allowed to go, got it?" Damian nodded, looking a little confused. 

"Why?" 

"Because if I get hurt, you'll probably kill the guy," Marinette deadpanned. 

Barbara, Jason, Tim, and Dick stared at them. "You're going to another fight?" Dick wondered aloud. She nodded and crossed her arms as if daring any of them to go against her.

"I like this one," Barbara said with a grin. Marinette smiled back.

The thudding of two pairs of feet interrupted them. "Mariiiiiiiii!" Marcus and Ryan ran up to her, trying to hide. 

"We accidentally woke up K.K," Ryan started.

"By pushing her off of the couch."

"Accidentally-"

"-And now she's out for our bloooood," Marcus began to cry. "I don't wanna die yet!" K.K came running out of the other room with vengeance written all over her face. Marinette swooped her up in her arms before she could kill her siblings. 

"I was sleeping," K.K complained, resting her chin on Marinette's shoulders and glaring at Ryan and Marcus who were still behind Marinette. 

"Do you mean to tell me that Marinette's been the only one taking care of the three of them?" Barbara asked, wrinkling her brow. 

Marinette straightened. "They visit me sometimes, though they mostly stay at the orphanage." A lie clear as the day was long. 

"And who's been looking after you?" Barbara pressed.

Marinette paused at that. No one had ever actually cared enough to ask _her_ who was taking care of her. It had always been the children when the cops came around and asked. They'd given her a once over, then went directly to the children. Never had anyone actually inquired about her well being. It was... nice? Was that the word she was looking for? No, it couldn't possibly be. Nice was never a good answer to give to cops. Wasn't she a daughter of a cop? Is that why Barbara inquired? Oh, no. Marinette was going to get sent away and no one would be able to look after her kids. Damian could always help but K.K needed her medicine and Ryan loved to see how things worked and Marcus was kind of a good diplomat and-

"She's turning white and hyperventilating," she heard somebody say, though she didn't know who.

She caught the word IceCube before shaking her head.

Suddenly Tim was in her face. "Marinette. I need you to breathe with me. You aren't breathing at all. Just follow my pattern, okay?" Marinette managed to nod.

And then there was an ice cube in her mouth. _What the fuck?_

It managed to shock Marinette enough that she calmed down from the panic attack. "Sorry," she breathed. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't've asked such personal questions," Barbara said with a wince. 

Damian, K.K, Marcus, and Ryan were all looking at her worriedly, though Marinette was sure that Damian knew what had just happened. "I was just..."

"Overthinking," Ryan said. He was glaring up at her with tears in his eyes. "Don't do that, Nettie!" The normally moody nine-year-old hugged her from behind, causing the rest to follow. 

Marinette smiled sadly and tried to hug them all back.

"I'm here, guys," she said softly, "I'm here." 


	20. Damian Has A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooo what's he gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen so IK that Damian probably didn't meet Jon for, like, another year or two but we're going to say he did because this is a fic and I do what I want here sir I have the paper right here-  
> ALSO, AGE GAP IS GOING TO BE TWO YEARS INSTEAD OF THREE GOODBYE  
> Is that... is that even the right age gap? IM SORRY IM DUMB OKAY I HAVE A BAD MEMORY

"I have an idea," Damian said. He was standing on top of his bed, his three adopted siblings that _he_ adopted right beside him. Just Marinette was getting a tour of the Batcave from Babs and Tim, so Damian collected the others and brought them up to his room for a super-secret conversation. 

Marcus was the only one who looked up at him, but he suspected that was only out of politeness. "We move Just Marinette out of that hovel, and we put her in a nicer apartment." He caught the attention of the two other kids. 

"Where would the nicer apartment be?" Marcus asked. 

K.K and Ryan rolled their eyes. "Anywhere is nicer than there! But we'll follow wherever Mari goes," K.K said, crossing her arms. 

Damian nodded. "That is true. But I am thinking of one of the nicer parts of Gotham." He nodded again, but mostly to himself at that time. "I, of course, will pay for it."

"When would we do it?"

"Friday. At eight PM. I will have my acquaintance help us move in." 

"Who?"

"He goes by the name of Jonathan Kent," Damian sighed. 

Marcus raised his hand as if he were a child in a class. "Um... why can't we get one of your brothers to help us?" 

Damian jumped off of his bed and started to circle around the room, eventually sitting on the chair by his desk. Scooping Alfred the cat up, he shook his head. "No. Only a few people will know where Just Marinette lives. Me, you three, a few cats, and Jon."

"How old is Jon?" Ryan asked.

Damian wrinkled his brow. "What? Why? Nine, I think?" He didn't partially care about how old he was, only that he could be of use.

"So how's he gonna help us?" Ryan pressed. Damian sighed.

"He just will. That's all you need to know." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I suggest you grab anything of importance before we do it, or it could be lost in the move." 

K.K nodded with a smile. "We promise we won't tell her!" She vowed for all three of them.

"Good. Now here's what we're going to do..." 

************

"I've got a fight to prepare for," Marinette said as they walked out of the Batcave. She had gagged at the Robin suit and 'oohed' at the Batmobile (she didn't apologize for stealing it, though). It was fun, but K.K and Marcus were too afraid to go down there, so they went with Damian and Ryan instead. 

"That's cool," Barbara said with a smile. Marinette's eyes lit up, the way they did when she was pointing out flaws in the costumes and trying to see how they would work better for flexibility and fights.

"Yeah!" She agreed, bouncing slightly. "I started a few years ago when I was thirteen! It's so much fun! I do always research my opponents when I can and try and watch their fights so I know their style." 

"Um, I have a question..." Tim said. "It doesn't pertain to the fights, though I am sure that's super freaking awesome, but it is a question."

Marinette nodded. "How did you know Babs' was related to a cop?"

"Her last name! A: Commissioner Gordan never stops talking about you, and B: It was a hit or miss," Marinette said. "I just pieced together the last names." 

Barbara nodded. "So you research a lot?"

"I try and know what I'm getting myself into," Marinette said shyly. "I had to look up where Damian lived to visit him. I didn't know what a Wayne was at first." 

Tim and Barbara stared at her. "I don't focus on recent events, okay?" Marinette tried to say, her ears burning red. 

The two only smiled. Just Marinette was a refreshing change of pace. 


	21. Under the Wayne Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang bang!

After she was done chatting with Barbara and Tim, she walked up the stairs and went for Damian's room. She knocked on the door and heard 'Quick! Act natural!' before she opened the door. 

K.K and Ryan were on the floor, covering some papers with their entire bodies. Damian and Marcus were at the desk at the end of the room, Marcus trying to put his entire body over the papers while Damian tried to help.

"What're you doing?" She asked, crossing her arms. 

"Plotting!" Ryan blurted out, causing K.K to whack him upside the head. Marinette let out an amused noise. "And... it's going to take all night! So Damian invited us over!" K.K and Ryan looked over at Damian, silently willing him to go along with their plan.

With a sigh, Damian nodded. "You may retrieve us at noon tomorrow, Marinette," he said. 

Confused and slightly worried that they were going to murder someone, she nodded. Backing out and closing the door softly, she scurried down the hall and ran into someone, nearly knocking someone over. Her arms reached out the steady the man. 

"Where're you going in such a hurry, pixie?" Jason asked, looking down at her.

"I'm 78% sure they're going to kill someone," Marinette said. She tried to make herself look taller, then spotted something peaking of a pocket in his pants, and wrinkled her brow. Before he could correct her gaze, she snatched it. 

A small gun.

And the first question wasn't, 'Why do you have this,' or 'Where did you get a gun' or 'Did you ever kill anyone?' but it was:

"Can you teach me how to shoot?" She asked, tossing the gun around in her hands. Jason wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth, but then closed it again and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He led her down the stairs, all the way back down to the Batcave. She asked questions as they walked and talked, and Jason seemed more than happy to answer them. 

Dick saw them on the way down, noticing the gun in Marinette's hands right away. "What're you doing?" He asked, freezing both mid-step. 

"Oh, it's just you," Jason said, smiling when he saw it was just Dick. 

Looking thoroughly offended, Dick sighed. "Why does she have a gun?" 

"So I can make some pies," Marinette responded sarcastically with a smile. 

Dick studied her for a bit, then turned back to the Batcomputer. "Save me a slice," he called out as they continued their trek to the training rooms. 

Marinette handed the gun to Jason and asked him to shoot a few times so she could watch and see how 'a professional' does it. He shrugged and complied. She watched his form carefully, noting how he unwinded his shoulders and let the tension go and how he placed his feet expertly so he had a firmer stance. 

With that in mind, once Jason handed her the gun, she copied him exactly. He didn't even have to correct her about anything, but she missed the bullseye by three inches. 

She cursed and reloaded almost as fast as Jason could. With a few more shots, she hit the bullseye. 

Setting down the gun on a nearby table, she looked up at Jason for validation. "That was..." He trailed off, looking at the targets. "Have you ever shot before?" Marinette shook her head and grinned. The question made her feel special.

"I've only watched shootings, but nobody ever lets me hold a gun," she shrugged, still smiling. "I like it. Makes me feel powerful." Jason nodded, letting his own smile take over his face. The two continued, experimenting with different guns and her amazing Jason every time.

"You're a gun prodigy," Jason said in an amused hush tone. 

"No, I'm Just Marinette. Nothing special." She put the gun down one last time and shook out her hands. Maybe she could be someone else. Someone with an important last name. Not a nobody with no last name. Maybe one day, she'd find a special last name for herself.

But for now?

Well, she was content shooting guns with Jason underneath Wayne Manor. 


	22. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foight!

Friday. Seven-thirty PM.

”Alright, I’m gonna go how,” Marinette flipped her hair out of her army jacket and stared at the three kids in front of her. They were back at The Hole. Ryan, K.K, and Marcus had returned with her for some reason, claiming they missed it. "Um. You already ate, so just go to bed whenever, but don't stay up too late!"

"We know, Nettie," Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "But you're going to be late." 

Marinette nodded. "I know. You'll be fine?" 

"Of course we will!" K.K said. "Bye!" Marinette waved and practically ran out the door.

Five minutes later, Damian walked in with a taller boy. "This is Jon and he's going to help." Jon waved at them. 

They had work to do.

********

Marinette had the eerie feeling that someone was in her house but then knew that she left them with a baseball bat and her spare switchblade, so they'd be fine. 

Plus, Damian was 'patroling' that night and would watch over them just fine. 

For now, she had to focus on her opponent. 

At five foot six with fair skin and blue eyes, Tylor 'Reaper' Irwin stood before her. He was lithe, like her, but also looked like he could pack a good punch. She'd seen some of his fights before and knew his opponents underestimated him half of the time. 

She wouldn't make that mistake. 

So instead, she bounced up to him, plastering on a smile as she did, Her hair was in a tight bun and she had her normal tank top on and worn-out running shoes. 

"Hi! I'm Maricat!" She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He smiled back and shook it. They weren't in the ring yet, so why not have a civilized conversation? Instead, they stood in the changing rooms, knowing full well they'd have to fight in a bit.

"Reaper, and before you say anything about the name... my brother picked it and it just... stuck." She giggled and sized him up again. Not to bad looking either. 

Marinette smiled easily. "How long have you been fighting?" She asked, tilting her head in wonder. 

"Three years?" 

"Oh! How old are you?" She asked. 

"Seventeen, but let's not talk about me. What about you?" He leaned against one of the walls in the small room. Marinette furrowed her brow, then smiled again. 

Odd that he wanted to know her... but if that was what he wanted... "I'm sixteen and I started when I was around thirteen. My name was also picked! They nicknamed me Maricat when I was a bit smaller than when I started. Said I was causing bad luck to others wherever I went, but I don't know what they're talking about. Only slightly good luck comes my way!" 

The two chatted for a while more. She learned that three of his older brothers were in the crowd, his favorite color was baby blue, and he hates hot stuff. 

"Sorry, you might lose!" Marinette said, shaking his hand. Tylor smiled back at her.

"Likewise, little street cat." He stepped out of the changing room and into the bloodthirsty crowd.

Marinette just smiled. They didn't call her a black cat for nothing.


	23. Red Robin and Robin Want To Walk Nice Ladies Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mhmmmm

Marinette bounded up to the ring, then easily stepped inside. 

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. The crowd clapped in response and she grinned at them. They loved their sweet, innocent, violent, surprisingly strong little Maricat. ~~Tyler~~ Reaper stood on the other side, looking pleased as well. 

When they went up to shake hands, he pointed out his brothers as well. All very, very tall and all very, very handsome.

"Were you spawned or something?" Marinette asked under her breath, earning a laugh from him. "Like. You all look way too good to be normal." At that, Reaper reddened. With a wink, Maricat bounced back to her side. 

"Happy trails!" She said. The countdown started.

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

1.

Maricat and Reaper rushed towards each other. Reaper ducked the first throw Maricat threw and threw his own. 

The blow landed just off of her arm and she danced away. Reaper came closer and she hit at his stomach, making him recoil in pain. He swept at her feet, catching her off guard and making her hit the floor. 

With the breath knocked out of her, she stayed on the ground for a few moments and Reaper came up and started to kick her in the gut. She rolled away, barely managing to catch her breath as she stood and gained distance away from the man.

She went straight for the kill. 

Maricat dove straight for Reaper, throwing him off of his guard. 

After all, it was illegal fighting. Anything was allowed except for death and weapons. She tackled him to the ground, letting his head thud on the ground as she punched him in the face, twice. 

He was out like a light. 

She stood, wiping the blood from his nose on her tank-top. 

*****

"How was the fight?" Red Robin had surprised her by walking her home. Well, halfway, since she didn't want anybody to be able to find her in case she slipped up. 

She let out a cough, making her stomach tighten in pain. "I am victorious," Marinette announced. She had her army jacket zipped up since she didn't want him to see the blood on her shirt. Red Robin let out a worried smile. 

"Good," he nodded. 

_Well, this is awkward_ , Marinette thought as they lapsed into silence. Thankfully, it was broken by another bird. 

"What are you doing?" Robin hissed as the older man. 

Red Robin smiled at Robin. "Walking her home," Red Robin said. Robin scoffed, then shooed Red Robin away.

"Go back to patrol, Red Robin. I am going to assist her home." Robin growled at his brother. Red Robin nodded, then ducked into some alley, then was seen on the rooftops seconds later. 

Robin glared after him and didn't walk until Marinette started to drag him along. 

He led the way, talking with Marinette and ignoring the stares from passerby's. "This... this isn't the way home, Robin," Marinette said, noticing they were in the nicer parts of the city.

"Yes, it is." Robin gestured to a large nice-looking apartment building. "You're staying there now." 


	24. New Apartment Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour! Tour! Tour!

“Dami... this is too much.” Marinette looked around her modest apartment. "Plus... I kinda like my privacy?"

"Tch. Of course, you do," he led her inside the building. "Wayne Enterprises already owns this. You live here under the false name of Fredrick Uni Corhan Kilda Off." 

Marinette tried to look at the initials in her head, then glared at Robin, who was smirking. "Really?" She deadpanned. Robin nodded.

"I have top security for you here. Not even Drake could find you." They stepped into the elevator. Marinette smiled at the young boy. She had a feeling he didn't hand things out freely.

He told her about the building and who knew she lived there.

"Who's Jon?" She asked, stepping out of the elevator as they entered the 6th floor. Apt 329 on the 6th floor. Damian didn't answer her question, but instead opened the door and gestured for her to go inside.

The hallway was a bit narrow, but it had a closet on one side, and a door to what she assumed a bedroom was on the other. They came out of the hallway and into the living room, where her old couch was. The couch looked brand new, but her table had been replaced. A good size TV was faced across from it, with two game consoles resting beneath it. To her left was another bedroom. She entered and saw that there was a bathroom attached to it. 

"There's a bathroom in each bedroom," Robin informed her. "This one is yours." There was a King-sized mattress with the fluffiest looking covers she could possibly lay her eyes on. There had to be about eight pillows on the bed. Another TV was across from the room, a dresser under it. 

"Damian... this is _too_ much," Marinette laughed. Robin frowned at her.

"The first fifteen years have already been paid off. It would be a waste to not live in it," Robin crossed his arms and Marinette sighed. 

"Fine." She gestured for him to finish showing her around. The room to the right of the living room was a small kitchen, already stocked with food and her kids, plus one. "I'm assuming you're Jon?" She said, addressing the tallest one with black hair. 

He turned to her, then grinned. "Yes! Hi, I'm Jonathan Kent, but most people just call me Jon." He frowned at her. "Is that your blood?" 

At some point during the tour of her new apartment, she had unzipped her jacket. "No... It was just a rough fight tonight." 

Robin scowled at her and she just pet him on the head. "I'm fine. Seriously." 

"You're gonna need to not do anything that has to do with abs or stomach for a bit," Jon mentioned, staring at her abdomen. Marinette scowled at him and he looked away. 

She clasped her hands together. "You can spend the night with us if you'd like, boys. I'll make cookies."

******

 **Spawn Of Demons:** I will not be returning tonight.

 **ToCoolToStayDead:** Y?

 **Spawn Of Demons:** Just Marinette has invited us to stay. Jon will be with me, please inform Superman.

 **TheFirst** : Can I come? *pout face* 

**Spawn Of Demons:** No. 

**TheSmartOne:** He really shot you down didn't he, Dick? 

**TheFirst:** Shut up

 **OriginalDemon:** Who changed my name?

 **ToCoolToStayDead:** Pixie gave us a brilliant idea. You should thank her B. 


	25. Beep Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes the roll of the older brother and Marinette wants to bing Fashion Runway: Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kisses and hugs* hello loves

Marinette pulled fresh cookies out from the oven, listening to the laughs of the children in her room. 

The living room didn't have a big comfortable bed, and the guest didn't have a TV, so that's how the wound up in Marinette's room, tucked under the covers watching _The Emperors New Groove_. 

"I'm Kuzko," Marinette said, climbing into the middle of the bed with her cookies. 

Each child took one, except Jon, he took two. 

Damian's phone buzzed throughout the movie, and Marinette guessed that his brothers were trying to find where he was. 

By the end of the movie, all of the kids were asleep, cookie crumbs surrounding them. Since there was no room for her to fully relax on her bed full of five kids, she took a spare blanket and moved to the couch. 

There, she turned on the TV and took out a random sketchbook that was already under the table. She left the channel on _Fashion Runway: Junior_ and started to sketch absent-mindedly while she watched. By two AM, she was still up and sketching.

"Turns out, I'm the best at everything," she mumbled, looking down at her latest design. Maybe she was a designer in another life? It was a blue renaissance dress, fit for a queen. She added black around the trims and imagined lace around the neckline. 

She yawned and turned back to the TV, which was emitting a blinding glare now. With a sigh, she closed her book and stuck it back under the table. She had to get up in a few hours anyway. 

*****

"Mind telling us where Damian is?" Tim took a seat next to Marinette on the park bench. It was early morning, so like. Nine AM. Or something like that. 

Marinette closed her sketchbook, which was now already three-quarters full. Damian was at her place, supervising as K.K and Jon made pancakes. She trusted them, yes. But she also wanted to stay at her new place for more than a day. "Damian who?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. 

"Ya know, this tall, angsty, likes swords," Tim held up his hand to just a bit taller than Marinette. 

She pretended to think for a moment, then pulled out her phone that Damian had given her that morning. "Let me see..." There were only four contacts on her phone. Damian, Jon, her house phone (apparently she had one of those?), and Alfred. 

Marinette clicked My New Son and waited for Damian to pick up. "Hello? Damian?" She put him on speakerphone.

"Hello, Just Marinette. Are you back from the store yet?" Damian asked. She made a noise of confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm just at the park real quick. I'll be back in about a half-hour," she promised. "Your brother is here, by the way."

A pause.

Then a sigh and another sigh of annoyance. "Which one."

"Hey, brat," Tim said. 

Another sigh of annoyance.

_Click._

He had hung up on both teens.

Marinette stifled a laugh and stood. "He's alive, Tim," she promised. "I've gotta get home before they burn the house down." 

"Can I walk you?" Tim asked, trying to sound smoother than he actually was. 

She just smiled.

"Not today, Timothy. Not today." She bopped his nose with her finger, then sauntered away, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Tim stared after her, not sure what to say about that. He didn't know how he felt about her touching his nose, then giggling away. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fashion Runway??? No, I totally didn't get the idea from Project Runway. *laughs nervously.*


	26. Marinette Has Joined The Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes some pictures and cleans up a mess

"I got more toppings." Marinette shut the door with her heel and set the leftover change from the store on the table. She went into the kitchen, not at all prepared for the horrors that awaited her.

Damian was covered in flour.

K.K was sitting on Jon's shoulders, stirring something in a bowl. Jon was equally covered in flour but had chocolate on him too.

Marcus was sitting on one of the counters, coated in the batter instead of the flour. His hair stuck up on all ends, batter everywhere. 

"Where's Ryan?" Marinette asked, trying not to smile. Instead, she glared with no force. 

All four children pointed to the ceiling. 

Ryan was coated with batter, stuck to the ceiling. Marinette saw some ducktape involved and sighed. "How is that even possible?" Damian opened his mouth to explain, but Marinette cut him off. "Nevermind. I'm afraid that it'll haunt me forever if I know." 

Jon started to snicker, causing K.K to start to laugh. Marcus giggled, almost falling off of the counter.

Damian cracked a smile Ryan laughed along with the rest of them. Marinette sighed, no longer able to contain her smile. Instead, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took a picture, making sure to get Ryan and in all his glory stuck to the ceiling. 

Then, she texted Alfred and asked her to add her to one of the family group chats.

 **JM:** [Image] 

**JM:** Say hi

Marinette stuck her phone in her pocket and sighed. "All right, babes. Shower. Now." 

K.K jumped off of Jon's shoulders and ran to the nearest one, then locked the door, screaming "This one is mine, ingrates!". 

Damian quickly ran to the other one. 

Marinette sighed and started to clean the kitchen. Her phone started to buzz in her back pocket before she even grabbed a broom and dustpan. 

**ToCoolToStayDead:** That is _not_ demonspawn

 **ToCoolToStayDead:** He doesn't smile 

**ToCoolToStayDead:** Or do anything fun

 **ToCoolToStayDead:** Ever

 **TheSmartOne:** I know for a FACT 

**TheSmartOne:** that he smirked

 **TheSmartOne:** when you fell down the stairs

 **TheSmartOne:** like three weeks ago Jaybird.

Marinette rolled her eyes and typed out a reply. Mind you, she thought long and hard about what to say to the richest family in Gotham who also doubled as the people who protected the city at night.

 **JM:** (凸 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)凸

She saw them all typing, then stop, then start again. K.K was the first one out, wearing one of Marinette's shirt that was too big for her as a dress. "Alright, Marky. Go. I need Jon's help with getting down Ryan." 

Marcus hopped off the counter and ran to the bathroom. 

Jon flew up to the ceiling, she totally didn't have a heart attack or anything and started to peel off Ryan.

Marinette took another picture and sent it to the group chat. 

**JM:** [Image] 

**JM:** They got Ryan stuck on the ceiling 

**JM:** I only asked them to make pancakes

 **JM:** And now there's a child on the ceiling. 

**TheFirst:** can I come?

 **Spawn Of Demons** : No

Marinette looked up and saw Damian on the couch with K.K, watching Supernatural. She shrugged. Damian would probably turn it off if it got too intense for her. 

"Jon! Shower's open!" Marinette said, trying to catch the boy's attention. Jon turned to her and Ryan fell off of the ceiling, landing on his face. Marinette and Jon winced in unison as Ryan held up a thumbs up. 

**OriginalDemon:** When will Damian be returning?

 **Spawn Of Demons:** Never

 **JM:** Whenever he wants.

 **TheFirst:** Damiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **TheFirst** **:** Baby birdddd

 **TheFirst:** Return to usssss

 **TheFirst:** Please

 **JM:** Oh, darling

 **JM:** No

 **TheFirst:** Mari's being mean to meeeee

 **ToCoolToStayDead:** Pixie's been staying around Demon Spawn 

**ToCoolToStayDead:** What did you expect.

Marcus ran out of the bathroom and bellyflopped onto the couch, then rolled off with a groan. Ryan took that as his opportunity to get to the guest bathroom and use it. 

Marinette sighed. 

Finally.

 **JM:** Gotta clean the kitchen now

 **TheFirst:** nooooooooooooo

 **TheSmartOne:** Mariiiiii 

**ToCoolToStayDead:** Don't leave us

 **The Spawn Of Demons:** I shall assist you

 **JM:** Bye babes

With a grin, Marinette turned off her notifications and started to play music instead. 

Damian got off of the couch and Marcus took his spot. "Thank you," Marinette smiled. Damian only nodded, then started to help clean up the kitchen.

After that, Marinette made _actual_ pancakes with toppings.

They all sat in front of the Tv, watching Supernatural with their pancakes and toppings as a family.


	27. What's Marinette Making?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Selina and Bruce have been married for like a year

Damian sat at the table with Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce, and Selina. 

Apparently, he was the only one who understood the word 'inside voice'. Jason and Tim were having a mini-war, flicking peas and mashed potatoes at each other. Dick was talking ~~loudly~~ animatedly to Selina about elephants while Bruce massaged his head, trying to ward off an oncoming headache. 

Damian managed to snap to attention when Selina directed a question at him. "So who's Marinette?" 

His fork full of mashed potatoes and peas stopped an inch away from his mouth. Jason suddenly seemed interested and got a face full of potatoes in turn. "My other mother." He said, taking a bite of the food. 

Selina raised an eyebrow, seeming intrigued rather than offended. "Really... when did this happen?" 

"A few we-"

"A few weeks ago!" Jason cut him off. "She's totally badass. Ten out of ten would die for." 

Dick choked, seeming to realize something. "You have three moms now! Selina, Marinette, and Talia!" Damian glared at him. 

"How old is she?" Selina asked. Great. An integration. 

"Sixteen," Damian said, taking another bite of his food. 

"Though she looks like she could be younger or older. Depends on her mood," Dick said with a full mouth. Selina nodded. "Real spitfire." 

"And she just... adopted you?" Selina asked. Damian shook his head. 

"I adopted her as my new mother." He said. He scooted his chair back and stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, he left the table, leaving the rest of the boys to answer Selina's questions. 

********

"Marinette-"

"No."

"You have to return the kid."

"You can't make me." 

A sigh. "You do realize this is called kidnapping?" 

It had been three days since Damian had had dinner with his other family. And one day since Marinette stole him out of his room. Now he watched as his mother bickered with Dick and Bruce over the phone for Damian's return. 

"Does that mean I get to make a ransom?" Damian snorted from his seat on the couch. 

Marinette moved around the kitchen while she talked with the two men on speakerphone. "Yes. Selina, please stop laughing." That was Bruce. 

"Ooh, who's Selina?" Marinette asked, adding flour to her mix of ingredients. "Can I meet her?" 

Some shuffling was heard on the phone, then, "Hey, kitten. I'm one of Damian's moms." A woman's voice rang clear throughout the phone. "Heard you kidnapped the kid." 

Marinette smiled. "He's fine." She poked her head out of the doorway. "Dami, you fine?"

"Ahh, no they're torturing me," Damian said in a flat voice. 

"See? Right as rain." Marinette said. She turned on the mixer and watched as flour tried to spill out of the edges. 

Over the phone, Selina scoffed. "See, Brucie? He's fine. Having the time of his life!" 

"Damian, can I meet your other mom? She sounds cool." Marinette put a pan on the stove, then turned it on. "Nevermind. I think I'll meet her." 

"Really? I'm honored!" Marinette laughed at the sarcasm in Selina's voice. "Okay... you're off speakerphone and Bruce is trying to grab his phone back. Where're you?" 

With a laugh, Marinette gave the thief her address. 


	28. Selina And Alfred Work Together For A Good Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina brings Mari a gift and Mari decides to call B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! Things have been hectic and whatnot so I'll spare the details. Enjoy!

Selina showed up with three two liters of soda, three pizza's, and a bag of breadsticks. She was a tall woman, with green eyes, and dark hair. With her faux leather jacket (come on, Marinette had seen _hundereds)_ she paired a jean satchel. 

"You're cute," Selina said, raising an eyebrow at the French/American/Chinese girl who opened the door for her. Marinette put a hand on her hip.

"You're tall." Marinette took the sodas from Selina with a sickly sweet smile, which made the infamous thief laugh. 

Selina followed Marinette to the main area, the living room. "Calm down, kitten. I come in peace." Damian nodded at her, sitting up more slightly. "I got something for you as an offering." 

Marinette held up a finger, signaling for her to wait. "K.K, RYAN, MARCUS. PIZZA!" Marinette shouted, causing Damian to not even flinch and Selina to wince slightly. A few moments later, Ryan and K.K burst through the front door while Marcus crashed into the wall.

"Told you not to wear socks while running," Damian said smugly, taking a cheese pizza. Marcus glared at him, taking a breadstick. 

Wiping her hands on her jeans, Marinette turned to Selina. "An offering?" She asked. A smile grew onto Selina's face and Marinette knew that they would get along just fine. 

*********

"I have a question, B." Marinette, Selina, and Damian crowded around the phone. It was well past bedtime and the other three kids were either sleeping on the floor or Marinette's/Selina's laps. The gift that Selina had brought was interesting indeed and Marinette wondered how she had left the manor with it at all. 

"Is it about the ransom?" Someone asked, probably Jason, "Because you could just keep him!" 

"Shut up, Jay." There was a slight scuffling, then a grunt. It sounded like Dick. "Damiannnnn. I know you're listening. Come baccckkk."

"Am I on speakerphone?" Marinette asked, rolling her eyes even though they were on speakerphone as well. 

A sigh gave Marinette her answer. "Yes. Now, what is the question?" Ah, Bruce. So they _hadn't_ stolen his phone and answered it like Marinette ordinally thought. 

"Why..." Marinette flipped through a photo album of young Bruce Wayne, the pictures obviously taken without his knowledge. "Did you constantly look twelve throughout your life?" 

A heartbeat passed, then.

Wheezing noises and laughing. "You have pictures of Bruce Wayne in his young years?" Tim exclaimed, hollering with laughter. 

"I will _pay_ you for those," Jason said. 

Marinette tsked, shaking her head. "Sorry, little birdy. It was a gift from my mom friend." 

"I'm the friend, FYI," Selina said, making herself known. Another sigh, following by a sentence that sounded like 'Betrayed by my own wife'. Damian barked out a laugh, causing bother older women to give him amused looks, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Where did you even get the pictures?" Bruce said. A grunt and then a crash was heard on the other side of the phone.

Selina looked positively delighted. "Well, beloved, for not telling me that Damian over here hadn't adopted anyone, I thought I might introduce her to the family history... Alfred helped me put together a little something for her." 

"I am honored, Mister Twelve-Year-Old, really I am," Marinette snorted, looking through the photos once again. 

"She gotchu, B!" Jason, she guessed, hollered. 

Yes. Yes, indeed. 


	29. Penguin Makes An Appearance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sends her kids off

It was all going fine and dandy until The Penguin saw Marinette and her children and thought 'Oh! Easy grab!'

Let your dear author rewind the clock a little bit, babes.

**********

"Okay, but what would happen if you used, say, superboy as a baseball-" Ryan started.

"And some stick as a bat?" K.K suggested. Ryan snapped his fingers and nodded excitedly. 

"Exactly!" He said. Marinette rolled her eyes and switched the grocery bags to her other hands, shaking them out. What had caused her to bring out K.K, Ryan, and Marcus to get groceries with her? Well, they had almost destroyed her kitchen once, and she wasn't about to let it happen again. 

"Are we almost home?" Marcus asked tiredly from her back. Marinette nodded and hummed in response. "Where's Dami?"

"Damian is out doing dangerous stuff, darling," Marinette said. 

"-And if one of them comes flying at you, just swing a stick as a bat!" K.K said as Marinette tuned back into their conversation. She smiled. Only her kids would be planning something against a superhero even though they were civilians. 

As they turned a particularly dark corner (Really, this is why so many people get robbed, Marinette thought) someone came into view. "So. I hear you're buddy-buddy with one of the Wayne brats!" The Penguin said, stepping out of one of the corners. 

"Behind me." Marinette stepped ahead of her kids, glaring at the man who held a gun/cane in her direction. Marcus hopped off of her back and onto the ground. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

The Penguin snapped his fingers and a man came out of another corner, then threw something at her. 

Pictures of her, laughing with Tim. Talking with Damian. Arguing with Jason.

Well, fuck.

"Okay, maybe I do know what you're talking about," she resolved. "I'm assuming you're going to take me hostage?"

The Penguin nodded. "How smart you are," he said dryly. Marinette quietly slipped the little knife she had in her back pocket into K.K's hands. "Yes, we will be taking you." 

Marinette nodded but held her hand out behind her back. 

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Scatter!" Marinette shouted. K.K, Ryan, and Marcus all ran in different directions. Marinette dropped to the ground, narrowly missing the blast of ice and bullets that was aimed at her. When she got back up, she was hit with the back of a gun and everything went black. 

*******

Marinette lazily opened her eyes, her head fuzzy and heavy with a headache. 

"Ah! Look! Our little sunshine is finally up!" A voice said. She felt something under her chin, making her raise her head slightly. 

"Don't touch me, you fucking dirtbag," Marinette mumbled, still half asleep. She tried to sit up more, but something held her down. That woke her up all the way. "Ah, fuck." 

"Looks like she's got quite the mouth on her," a man said, "Should we cut it out?"

Finally, the man himself, The Penguin showed up. "No... I think we should do our little video now..." Marinette rolled her eyes. A video, of course. "But, of course. We should rough her up a tiny bit, tell them we won't hesitate." 

"Bitch." Marinette finished under her breath. Without warning, a hit got her right in the face, making her eyes well up. "Hitting a lady isn't very nice." She spat out a glob of blood, then lifted her chin.

"Good thing you're not a lady," a goon said with a smile. Marinette offered him a smile, then was greeted with another hit to the face.

Five more times she was hit, getting a bloody nose, mouth, and a black eye.

"Fucktard," she managed to cough out to the man who was hitting her.

That comment cost her a few punches in the gut. "Alrighty, boss. We're ready." A bright light shone in her face, causing her to squint a blink a few times.

"Hello, Gotham!" He was broadcasting this to the entire city? Ugh. "Here I have Marinette..." The Penguin turned back to her. "Sorry, what was your last name." Marinette spat a glob of blood on his face.

"It's just Marinette, space ranger," she growled. 

Another hit across the face. Oh, she hoped that her kids weren't watching this. 

********

As soon as Marinette gave the word, her kids scattered. When they had all lost whoever was following them, they met up at The Hole.

"We have to find Damian," Ryan said bravely, trying not to cry. K.K nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, you're obviously about to break down," K.K said, nudging him out of the way, "I'll do this." 

*********

K.K was the first to find a vigilante. "Red Hood! Marinette's been kidnapped!" She waved her hands, trying to catch his attention.

Red Hood looked down and recognized the small girl and scooped her up before returning to the roof. "What's that, cupcake-?" He was interrupted by a video playing from a nearby storefront.

It was Marinette all bloody and bruised. He quickly turned K.K away, though she fought to see the screens.

"It's Marinette! Let me see her!" The little girl cried. 

The Penguin entered the frame, then started to talk. "Hello, Gotham!" He said. "Here I have Marinette..." How'd he learn her name? "Sorry, what was your last name?"

He watched as Marinette spat a fairly large glob of blood to the villain. "It's Just Marinette, space ranger," she growled, not seeming to care about the consequences. 

Which was earning another strike across the face.

"We have a location?" Red Hood asked into his comms, still trying to restrain K.K. 

"Working on it," Oracle grumbled. 

_She'd better work faster,_ Red Hood thought, _because Marinette seems angry as fuck._

And that wouldn't help her situation at all.


	30. Fighters, Assemble!

"In exchange for this _darling_ little princess," The Penguin said, "How about... let's say one million dollars." Marinette barked out a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" She snorted. "Who in their right mind would pay a million dollars for me?" She rolled her eyes. Or tried to, at least. "I'm seven dollars, at least."

The Penguin and his men stared at her.

"Wow, kid..." One said. She lifted her hand, which was tied to the arm of the seat, and flipped him off. "Need a therapist?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"After what I'm going to put you through when I get out, you'll need one," she snapped. The Penguin just smiled. 

"Anyways, Mister Waynes, A million dollars. Or, well... she dies." The Penguin laughed and walked over to Marinette. He ran his thumb under her chin and she tried to bite him. "Fiesty." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

It was going to be a long night. 

********

"Let me go! I need to save Marinette!" K.K struggled in Red Hood's arms. He easily restrained her.

"We'll do the saving, buttercup," Hood said. With a war cry, she tried to use the knife that Marinette had given her, but he easily caught her arm. "Robin will take you home, okay? I swear we'll save her." 

Speak of the devil, Robin grappled down next to them. "I'll take care of her, then we'll get the filthy bastard," Robin growled. With that, he took K.K out of Hood's arms and swung off with the small girl.

***********

"Tylor! Turn on the TV!" Tylor 'Reaper' Irwin looked up from his book and at his brother, Joshua. "Are you deaf? Turn it on!" With a roll of his eyes, Tylor obeyed and used the remote to click on the TV. 

He couldn't believe his eyes.

 _Is that_ _Maricat?_

"Call up a meeting or whatever," he said absentmindedly. "We're getting the kitten."

"Didn't she beat your ass?" Joshua asked, raising an eyebrow as he dialed numbers on his phone. "Like... badly?" Tylor ignored him, watching Maricat snap at The Penguin, only to get whacked in the gut with a baseball bat, making her cough.

"She's at the warehouse on Addam's," Joshua said, clicking off the phone. Tylor nodded. He may have not had a relationship with the girl, besides her beating his ass in a fight, but he'd be damned if the Fight Club lost their starfighter.

*****

"ETA is ten minutes," Batman said over the comms, leaping across rooftops. A rally of cars zoomed beneath him, disregarding all traffic rules. Nevermind, he'd take care of that later.

"Mine is seven," Nightwing responded. 

Robin, who was normally right by his side but wasn't offered. "Three minutes." 

*****

Marinette waited for her golden moment to arrive. And if it meant embarrassing herself on national TV, then so be it. 

"Hey. Hey, you," she nodded over to a goon. "Come 'ere." When he was close enough, Marinette lifted up the chair, (thank _God_ her legs weren't strapped down) and slammed it down on him. The chair broke and her chest burned with pain, as did her back.

She probably broke something, but she'd deal with that later. "What're you doing!-" The Penguin started, but she picked up a wooden chair piece and smacked him across the face with it. "Get her!" He cried, holding his face. 

"Whoops," she mumbled, dropping the wood as she looked at the goons. "Well... this has been... delightful... but I've gotta run, ya know?" With that, she sped off, people after her, obviously not happy with her grounding their boss.

A car came crashing through the doors of what, a warehouse? 

Did they take her to a warehouse? How original. "Reaper?" She asked, stunned. 

"Hey, Maricat," Reaper was sitting shotgun, another man at the wheel. "Duck!" Gunshots rang all around her, but before any of them could hit her, she was weightless.

"How'd the bats get here already?" Another car came crashing through. She recognized all of the people as the same people who had fought her. 

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, setting her on the ground. Without warning, Marinette picked him up in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine," she said, finally letting him go after a while. "Let's go roast a Penguin." 


	31. Hello, Gotham!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's a camera woman

The entire city of Gotham watched as a four foot eleven beast stormed back into the room, fury written clearly on her face and a baseball bat in hand. 

"So you think," The girl spat out another glob of blood. Her eyes were bruised to the point of nearly shutting and she took shuttering breaths as if it hurt to breathe. "That you could just intimidate me? Steal me away?"

"Foolish girl," The Penguin cackled. "Coming here again for another beating?" The girl smirked, holding her bat up a bit higher. 

"A rematch sounds nice," she said, her voice dripping with false sweetness. "But don't think I didn't come without backup, bitch." As if on cue, the batclan fell through somewhere above, crashing down superhero style and people crashed through the wall. 

The girl (was Marinette her name?) grabbed a gun from somewhere on her person and started to shoot, dropping the baseball bat as she did. She made her way towards the camera as she shot, yelling orders as she did. Finally, she holstered her gun and took the camera up in her hands. 

"Hi, Gotham!" She said, breathless. Someone shouted at her and she ducked a chair that came at her head. She grabbed her gun and shot a few times in that direction. When it ran out of bullets, she threw the gun, shouting "I'M FEELING LUCKY!" and hitting her target. With a yelp, she ducked a few rounds of bullets before Red Hood came into view and shot the attacker in the legs. 

"Um, anyway, hi!" Marinette turned back to the camera with a bloody smile. "K.K, Ryan, and Marky. I'm fine, okay? I need you to go to bed now, okay?" 

By the tone of her voice, she was talking to kids. Maybe siblings? Kids?

Another yelp dragged Gotham away from their thoughts. Marinette had dropped the camera when somebody picked her up from behind in an attempt to restrain her. She threw her head back then slammed it into her captor's nose. They dropped her and she scurried away. 

"Gun!" She yelled, throwing her hand up in the air. Red Hood eagerly threw her one and she shot the man in the legs three times before standing again. "As you can see," she grimaced, "I am fine." 

*****

Damian had stolen the remote for the TV's before he left, so K.K and Marcus had to have Ryan do something to the TV's to fix it. 

"Ryan! Hurry up!" K.K said, pacing around the floor. Finally, Ryan had gotten the screen to work. He quickly ran through the channels until he found the one with Marinette on it.

"Anyway, hi!" Marinette was there, looking worse than before. K.K covered Marcus's when Marinette smiled, loose and bloody teeth showing. "K.K, Ryan, and Marky." Her face turned serious. "I need you to go to bed now, okay?" 

"Mari..." Ryan whimpered, going to sit by K.K. "Mari behind you!" A man tried to restrain her, but she easily got out of it. She yelled for a gun and a man in a red helmet threw one at her. K.K covered Marcus's eyes again as she shot the man. 

"As you can see," She looked in pain, "I am fine." 

She was obviously not fine.


	32. Wallgreens Run.

Marinette ducked behind a nearby table, still holding the little recorder. 

"Anyways, I need to continue this." She sat up a bit straighter. "For the GCPD. I was kidnapped by The Penguin in an effort for him to get more money." An explosion went off behind her. Who the hell had explosions? "I escaped and ran into some friends." She held up the camera to show her friends from the Fight Club and the Batclan, "And I decided to get revenge. I will _not_ go to the hospital because I don't trust them. There's my confession or whatever its called. A statement? I really don't know, nor do I care." She stood. "But what I do know is that I am in pain and I need to go now. Ciao!" 

She set down the camera, gave it a peace sign, then lept over the table.

"Red Robin! Get her out of here!" Batman said. R.R nodded, then quickly took Marinette up in his arms, despite Robin's glare. 

Red Robin, wary of her injuries, picked her up bridal style and got her out of the building as quickly as he could.

****

”I’m not telling you where I live,” Marinette said lazily for what seemed for the fiftieth time that night.

”Fine, then we’ll go to the hospital and just-“

”No hospitals!” Marinette shrieked, coming alive a bit more. Red Robin sighed. They had stopped on a rooftop and right now he was resisting the urge to jump off of it without his grappling hook. He had laid her down gently, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

”You know what? I’m just gonna...” Red Robin started to get supplies out of his utility belt.

”What’re you doing?” Marinette asked warily. He got out gauze, needle and thread, but cursed when he didn’t see what he was looking for.

”Making do with what I have. Stay here. I’ll get some ice.” With that, he left her lying down on the rooftop as he jumped down.

***

Red Robin walked into the nearest Walgreens. Ignoring the stares of the other customers, he grabbed a bag of ice, some Tylenol, and a lighter.

“That‘ll be seven eighty five, please,” the cashier said, ripping out his receipt and putting it in the bag.

Once he was done paying for the supplies, he walked back out with the THANK YOU bag in his hands

The things he would do for Marinette.

and he hadn’t even known her for a month.


	33. It's A Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates are on sundays for JM and updates are random for DOTL

When the fight finally ended, Robin sped off, without waiting for Batman, following Red Robin's transmitting signal.

"Get off me, you demented furry fuck!" He heard his mother say loudly. 

He sped up at that, lunging from rooftop to rooftop. "Can you just sit still, you fucked up fighter?" He heard Red Robin retort. When he finally arrived at the rooftop, he saw Red Robin kneeling over Marinette. Without hesitation, he kicked Red Robin in the side, sending him sprawling over the roof. 

R.R sent out a string of expletives, trying to stand. Robin ignored him and turned to Marinette, who looked half dead. "Are you stable?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. Red Hood cooed over the comms about how 'The little gremlin is all grown up and being a concerned citizen!' and that was when he switched the comms off.

"I'm fine, thanks," Marinette said, not lifting up her head. There was a large gash on her forehead, thread through it, and a needle resting peacefully on it as blood oozed out. 

Red Robin flipped Robin off and went back over to Marinette. She was tamer this time, though the exchanged verbal jabs at each other.

Robin sighed.

He was the mentally oldest one there, wasn't he?

**********

K.K squealed and hugged Marinette when Robin set her down gently on the couch. "Nettie!" She said, not noticing Marinette's wince.

But Marinette didn't care that she was being hugged a little too tightly or that Ryan, Marcus, and K.K were still up despite her televised wishes she had made earlier. She didn't care when _Damian_ joined the hug, squeezing tightly as well.

She was safe as she fell asleep on the sofa, hugged by the ones she loved.

************

She woke with Damian, K.K, Ryan, and Marcus huddled on or around her, asleep.

She carefully pushed Marcus onto Ryan, wincing at the noise they made. But neither one woke up. Wincing at the way her entire body felt aflame, she stood and pulled on a pair of slippers.

Marinette started to busy herself in the kitchen when her phone went off.

 **TheSmartOne:** You're alive right?

 **TheSmartone:** demon wouldn't tell us anything

Marinette giggled at the text, then stood on her tiptoes to get the cereal and cereal bowls out of the cabinet, wincing when she stretched a little bit to far.

 **JM:** I'm fine, just sore.

 **TheSmartOne** : Lies.

 **JM:** Yeah you're right

 **JM:** but now Im restless

**~TheSmartOne is typing... TheSmartOne is typing... TheSmartone is typing~**

**JM:** Got something to say?

 **TheSmartOne:** Wanna go to the museum later? 

**TheSmartOne:** If you're restless and stuff

 **TheSmartOne:** You dont have to

Marinette bit her lip, trying not to smile. He was sweet for offering. 

**JM:** Sure! 

**JM:** Meet where I stole your wallet around three?

 **TheSmartOne:** It's a date!

 **TheSmartOne:** I mean not a date

 **TheSmartOne:** It just

 **TheSmartOne:** that came out wrong

Marinette giggled again, before typing out a response.

 **JM:** I'll see you soon.


	34. Why Are Dipping Dots Always In Strange Places?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update Sunday! I was SUPER busy, so think of this as Sunday's chapter, but on Tuesday? Idk, man. I might just go back to a weird schedule one but like i wanna do sunday but also im really forgetful and here's the chapter, loves!

"You should not be walking around at all, Marinette," Damian snapped. He had woken up an hour earlier, surprised to see cereal awaiting him. It was certainly not Alfred's cooking, but it was the thought that counted, he supposed.

"I'm perfectly fine-"

"You should see a therapist, Mari."

"Eat your soup, K.K. I'm fine. It'll just be walking around, Dami," she said, walking towards the fridge (she could never get used to it being _fully stocked)_ and grabbing a jar of pickles out of it. She sat at the small table and took one out, savoring the crunch that followed. Damian's nose curled in disgust.

"Where we gon'na stay, Nettie?" Marcus asked softly. Marinette gave him a bright smile, paired with a wink.

"Oh, I... may have asked someone for something..." 

The four kids looked at their mom/sister warily.

That look could mean absolutely nothing good.

*******

"This is utter betrayal, Just Marinette," Damian huffed as they stood in front of her apartment building, his arms crossed and glaring at the minivan that Dick had pulled up in. "I refuse to partake in that- that monstrosity of a car." Marinette pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, making her seem younger.

"He's sorry, Mari!" Marcus said. He was the only one who actually fell for it half of the time. Ryan punched his arm.

"She's fine, dumbass," he hissed. Marinette giggled, then leaned forwards to give them all kisses on their foreheads (Damian glared at her the entire time and scoffed when she pulled back).

"I'll see you all later tonight, okay?" She said, waving as Dick herded them all into the car. They screamed their goodbyes as Dick drove off into the Gotham traffic.

************

"Everyone understands their part of the plan?" Damian asked solemnly. K.K, Ryan, and Marcus all nodded. They were gathered in Dick's small living room at his apartment in Bludhaven. Damian didn't want to do this, but he had to protect his mom from *gag* _Drake_.

But first, he needed to get away from his other mom.

Richard 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne.

Or just Dick Grayson, ya know? 

Anyways, back to his plan. "Why do _I_ have to be lookout?" Ryan whined, his shoulders falling.

"Because you have the best eyes, stupid," K.K reprimanded. "Lets go!"

Damian was slightly impressed with K.K's leadership, though he would never say. She literally just lied straight to a boy she'd known and survived with for forever. He could see he ruling an empire by the time she could drive.

Legally.

_Anyways._

**************

"Ah, shit." Dick was hanging upside down in his living room, three kids behind him watching _Spirited Away_ while he dangled. "Can one of you at least give me my phone?" They ignored him

Marinette was going to kill him.

**************

Tim was nervous. Why was he nervous? Nononononono. Maybe he should just back out of this? Send her a nice text? No, that was a dick move. This was as friends, right? Wait- if it was at friends, why did he put 'it's a date'? Stupidstupidstpuid- wait holy fuck she didn't deny it. Hoooolllllllyyy everloving fuckshits.

Well then.

He just got 10x more nervous.

Great!

Just

Perfect.

Wait wait.

Just _Marinette._

Well, at least he found something humorous in this situation.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts when Marinette came strolling up in an old fashion poodle skirt while a black top and flats. 

"Are you going to steal my wallet again?" He asked. Of _course,_ that was the first thing he'd say. 

"Maybe," she said, swaying slightly from side to side, making her skirt ruffle as she did. "Where're we going?" 

So his stupid question wasn't awfully horrible after all. Neato. "Um, I was thinking the zoo?" 

"Dipping dots! Yes!" She cheered. Sure, she had a black eye, a cut on her forehead, and several other things, but she looked good as hell. A hand grabbing his pulled him out of his thoughts. She was dragging him in the direction of the Gotham Zoo.

Maybe it was going to be an okay day after all.

**********

Damian hissed from the tree he was in. Drake was _not_ about to take Marinette away. And to a zoo? The animals could escape at any time! Why did they think the fees were so low? 

And she agreed? 

_Goodness gracious_ , Damian thought sourly, _I'm going to have to protect Just Marinette. Drake can fend for himself._

With that, he leaped out of the tree and followed both people at an acceptable distance. 


	35. IK I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON SORRY

FUCK.

IM TIRED AND HAVE WRITERS BLOCK

30 DAYISH HAITUS

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY

I AM REALLY SORRY

FUCK

IM JUST DRAINED

YES IK CAPS LOCK

IM SORRY

I'M JUST NOT CONSISTANT 

LITERALLY SO VERY SORRY

SEE YOU IN THIRTY(ISH?) DAYS

SORRY AGAIN

FUCK


	36. This May Be Late But It's Still Here (And Damian Wants A Penguin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian! Wants! A! Penguin!  
> Marinette! Wants! A! Snapping! Turtle!  
> Jason! Wants! Some! Action! To! Happen!  
> Tim! Wants! His! Brothers! To! Leave! Him! Alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, sorry. I will continue to update tho

"I want one." Tim stared at Marinette, who was staring at the giant turtles. 

"?"

"They'd be so cute!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up farther using the rails that were keeping her from her little babies she'd decided to adopt.

Legally.

"Why...?"

"Why not?"

Alas, Tim could not find an acceptable reason why Marinette should not break into the zoo at a later time to steal the turtle. 

"Aw, hell no!" Crap. Which one of his many... siblings... had followed him this time? "You're not letting the little pixie steal a snapping turtle, Replacement." Jason.

Great. 

"Don't turn around," Tim said, leaning down to whisper in Marinette's ear. "Just quickly walk away and we can come back to steal them later." Marinette looked up at him and nodded.

Operation 'Steal The Cutie Turtles' would commence at midnight.

******

"They've escaped my view," Jason said slowly, taking another bite of his Dipping Dots. "You got them, red?" 

"Nope, Tim's evading the camera with her," Babs said. He could hear the keyboard from his earpiece. "But... we do have the demon here, for some reason."

Jason smiled. "Aw, my little baby brother is here?"

"Right above the penguins, actually." That was right around the corner.

Jason was almost out of blackmail material. Might as well get some more threatening ones. 

*****

Everything was going _fine_ before Todd showed up. He had secured a penguin and still had the two in his line of sight. But something had started to shake the tree he was in. How was the tree even shaking?

He held tighter onto Reggie as he jumped down. "Todd."

"Shawty."

Damian's lip curled in disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?" The penguin let out a very penguin-like noise. "Shh, Reggie, I have a home waiting for you." 

"I'm babysitting Replacement. Besides petty theft, what are _you_ doing in this hellhole?" Tourists gaped at the two Wanye boys, but people who were natives to Gotham just sighed and kept walking. They were all used to Wayne's antics so far. 

"I am here to protect Marinette."

"From what?"

"Drake."

"Well shit."

"That's lightly put. Now, if you'll excuse me, you incompetent moron, I have my mother to take care of." 

With that, Damian and Reggie disappeared into the crowd, leaving Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i have a new fic out... except its kind of not a fic? It's not apart of any fandom so it's kinda just a book. I'd be really happy if you read it. It's called 'want me to clean the blood off of your shoes or can you do it yourself?' and its a mafia book.  
> I'd really like if you'd read it and give me some feedback but it's okay if you don't :)


	37. Going to the Movies~~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
> I'm alive?

"Why do you know the entire zoo's layout?" Marinette demanded. Sure, she _also_ knew the entire zoo's layout but that was from sneaking in three children when she could.

Legally.

Not legally not sorry.

"I was bored." They stopped in front of the gift shop, before Marinette dragged him in, simultaneously grabbing the wallet out of his back pocket as she did.

"So what-" they browsed around the store, Marinette grabbing as many stuffed animals as she could and loading him up with them- "you just decided to memorize the entirety of Gotham Zoo? What else did you memorize? The mall?"

Tim was silent for a moment, then, "Yes."

Marinette stopped what she was doing and stared at him. 

He stared back.

"Can we go there next please?"

"Yes."

Her face broke into a grin, causing her split lip to reopen just the slightest. Tim frowned at that. "How about one adventure at a time, kay?" 

He was carrying about twenty stuffed animals now, while Marinette handled his wallet. "Fine." She pouted. Tim rolled his eyes and put the stuffed animals (Pigs, donkeys', gorillas, cats, and many more) on the counter to pay for them.

After that they decided to head out, trying to avoid the two shadows following them.

Marinette didn't really care about the two Wayne boys following her but Tim sure did. He made sure to flip off every shadow and every camera he saw and passed. 

"Where to next?" She asked, hugging the stuffed animal (a boar) closer to her face and resting on it. 

"Movies?" Tim suggested, giving her a strange look. Marinette nodded.

*****

Marinette didn't remember _how_ she got to the Gotham City Movie Theater (which needed a makeover) but she did remember paying for a movie (MHA: Heroes Rising) and sitting in the most comfortable seat she'd ever sat in before.

#LowStandards

*****

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Tim felt Marinette collapse onto his lap, snoring and clutching the boar stuffed animal like a lifeline. 

Perfect.

Or it would be if Scarecrow didn't decide to show up a half-hour later and decided to interrupt the movies (and Bakugo was just yelling at the little kids! On a large screen!!!)

And it would've been even more perfect if Marinette could wake up instead of going dead limp and passing out.

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep trying to update but the updates will be more regular in the summer I think  
> Also Tim is a weeb and you can't change my mind


End file.
